Alice Human Sacrifice: The Fifth Alice
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magicworld, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.
1. Prologue

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic is based on and inspired by Alice Human Sacrifice(hence the name) by the Vocaloids and the game American Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

NO FLAMES!

* * *

_You. _

_What kind of dreams do you see? _

_And just how long do you think you'll be able to remember it? _

_Ah, I want to grow, I want to grow. _

_The world would be so fun if that could happen. _

_But it's only fun until people forget their dream. _

_This speech is only a fragment of a small, small dream. _

_I am a "Dream" that you see. So I don't want you to forget. _

_I don't want anyone to forget._

_How can they remember me?_

So the dream thought and thought and finally, it came up with an idea.

"_I can lead people into me and they could continue to dream me! Then I will become a never ending dream! I will grow forever!"_ it said. _"Yes... I will lead them here and they could become the new Alice."_

)O(O)O(

Five years from the present, a young girl with long red hair and soft brown eyes laid in the snow in front of Mahora Highschool, blood streaming from her wrist as she clutched a small tag with a name on it. Harsh burns were tattooed upon her sickly pale skin and her feet were covered in mud as if she had been running for awhile, and her clothes were torn to rags.

"Oh, my god!!" someone yelled when they saw her.

"Quick!! Somebody get an ambulance!" As the people around her ran back and forth, the young child wondered one question as she hovered between consciousness and the black depths of unconsciousness.

'_Who... Am I?'_

* * *

I know, short. But this just suppose to be a small prologue. The story really begins in the next chapter, so continue there if you would.

(And yes the first part was copied from Alice Human Sacrifice Meiko part, but those words play a large part of the story.)


	2. The Mysterious Child

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic is based on and inspired by Alice Human Sacrifice(hence the name) by the Vocaloids and the game American Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Chizuru Naba called as flipped some pancakes on to plate.

"Awesome!" Kotarou said as he slid into his seat. Chizuru handed him a plate as her other two roommates entered the room.

"Good morning!" she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey!" Kotarou greeted as well as he began to chomp on his pancakes.

"Morning," Ayaka greeted, as she frowned at Kotarou, who now had his cheeks stuffed. Really, how could her precious Negi be in the same gender as this pig?

"Um, g-good morning!" Natsumi greeted shyly as a small blush crossed her face.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Kotarou asked when he noticed her stare.

"Ah! Um, no! Not at all!" she said quickly as she began to eat the pancakes place in front of her.

'_She's been actin' weird. I wonder if it's a girl thing.'_ Kotarou thought as he finished his fifth pancake. Ever since they had all returned from England, Natsumi had been acting odd around him and Kotarou couldn't figure it out. Well, actually she's been acting weird since the pacto. Chizuru giggled as she sat down.

"Everyone dig in! Kotarou-kun, are ready for your test today?"

"Um... I think so..." Kotarou said slowly. Like most great fighters he wasn't very good when it came to academic stuff, especially tests. Chizuru gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay! Just do your best and I'm sure you'll do fine." she told him.

"I hope so." Kotarou muttered.

After everyone had finished breakfast Chizuru quickly cleared the table and washed all the dishes, then went upstairs to her room where she had forgotten a book.

"Ah, there it is!" she said when she saw it on her desk on top of some pictures that a few kids at the day center had drawn for her. She walked over and as she grabbed her book, something fell to the floor. "Hm?" she bent down and picked up a silver chain with a tag attached to it. As she read the name on the tag her eyes sadden a bit.

'_I wonder if I'll ever get my memories back.'_ she wondered. Five years ago she turned up in front of the school with her wrist sliced and no memory of who she was. The only clue to her past was this tag with her name on it, that was it.

"Hey, Chizuru-nee-san! You find it yet?"

"Yes! I'm coming!" she said as she put the tag and her book in her bag. Then she ran down stairs where Kotarou and Natsumi were waiting (Ayaka went ahead to meet Negi.).

"Thank you for waiting!" she said to them.

"Took ya long enough. Did you have trouble finding it?" Kotarou asked as she approached them.

"No, it's not that," she replied. "Shall we go?"

'_It's okay like this for now.'_ she thought as they left the apartment and headed to school. _'Being together like this, laughing and smiling, it's okay. Even if I never remember who I am, it's okay. As long as we can stay together like this, it's alright.'_

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Kotarou said as he left them to go the boy's school.

"Bye!" Chizuru and Natsumi both waved. When he was out of ear shot, Chizuru let out a long sigh.

"Sigh! Our little boy is growing up so fast!" she said. Then with a evil glint she added, "He's becoming quite the man, eh Natsumi?"

"Eeehhh?! H-H-How should I know?! I don't pay attention to stuff like that!!" Natsumi exclaimed, blushing furiously. Chizuru laughed inwardly. Natsumi looked so cute when she panicked, so she decided to take things further. "You know, come to think of it... You and Kotarou-kun didn't give very many details as to what happened on your trip." At this Natsumi became pale as her heart began to race as she remembered everything that had happened in the magic world. Her face turned a dark red as she remembered the pacto and the kiss.

"Well?" Chizuru pressed as she stepped closer to Natsumi.

"Ahahah!!" Natsumi exclaimed as she took a step back. There were many reasons she couldn't tell Chizuru what happened. For one, she wasn't sure Chizuru really knew about the existence of wizards and if she told her, then Kotarou and Negi could turn into ermines! Not to mention if she found out about the kiss, Natsumi would never hear the end of it.

After seeing her panic for a few minutes, Chizuru decided to be merciful and stop questing her, besides it really wasn't any of her business.

"Oh, well! We better get to class or we'll be late." she giggled as she started to jog a little.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Natsumi called as she chased after her. As they both ran towards their class, Chizuru suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. Now normally she was used to people staring at her, but somehow this gaze felt different. She stopped and looked around curiously until her gaze fell on a small boy who was about three blocks away. He is a small boy with unkept messy brown hair that covered his eyes, his skin pale as death itself. He wore a large white shirt who's sleeves covered his hands with matching white pants and a very loose red bow tie. Chizuru wasn't sure why, but when she saw him her heart began to panic as voice at the back of her mind said, "Get away! Get away, quick!" But despite that, her body wouldn't move. It was as if she was completely frozen, although she couldn't tell if it was from fear or something else. Away from her, she could see the boy grin and though he was far away, she could hear his voice as if he was whispering into her ear.

"_Found you, Alice."_

"Chizu-nee?" Chizuru gasped as she was pulled out of her trance by Natsumi. "Is something wrong?" Chizuru looked to where the boy was only to find him gone. "Chizu-nee?"

"No... It's nothing." Chizuru said slowly as she rubbed her arms. She wasn't sure why, but all the sudden she felt cold. "Let's go."

They two girls ran to class where all the other classmates were all talking among themselves as they settled into their seats. Chizuru did the same as she placed a hand to her head. After seeing that boy, her head had began to throb nonstop.

"Chizuru-san?" Chizuru looked up and saw Nadoka looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" Chizuru smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a headache." she said. Natsumi was currently to speaking to Akira. Apparently they had gotten close during their trip.

"I see," she said quietly. Chizuru then noticed the book Nadoka was holding.

"Ah! Is that 'Alice in Wonderland?'"

"Um, yes. I haven't read it since I was a kid, so I thought I would read it again for old time's sake." she said.

"I see," Chizuru said. Then her eyes widen a little as she remembered the boy's voice.

"_Found you, Alice."_

"Have you ever read it?" Nadoka asked, pulling her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I've read it to the kids at the daycare center." she replied. What she left out was when she read the book though was that she scared of it, not because it was scary but because of something that even she could not explain. Deciding she wanted a change of subject she asked, "So how are things between you and Negi-sensei?"

"Ahh! Um, well, that's!" Nadoka stuttered, blushing.

"It's going great!" Haruna broke in, grinning broadly as she slung a arm around her friends shoulders. "Those two should be dating any day now!"

"Paru-chan!!" Nodoka exclaimed, from a hard pink to a turning to a bright red. "I-It's nothing like that! N-N-Negi-sensei and I are just friends!! That's all!" Chizuru and Haruna then shared an evil grin as they smiled at one another.

"My, my! She seems to be protesting an awful lot, don't you think?" she said.

"Indeed! Hm... Their relationship must be deeper than we thought!" Haruna agreed.

"Whaaaaat???!!" Nadoka exclaimed.

"Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed, Honya-san. After all we're all friends here, neh?" Chizuru smiled.

"So tell us, Nadoka, how far have you and Negi-sensei gotten?" Haruna asked with a evil glint.

"Not far at all!!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Good morning, everyone!" Negi greeted as he entered the class room with Konoka and Asuna.

"UWAAAHH!!" Nadoka cried in surprise.

"Huh?" Negi blinked.

"Ah, it's nothing!" Nadoka said as she quickly took a seat. Haruna and Chizuru both shared a giggle.

After class started and Negi began teaching, Chizuru noticed that over the summer, Negi had somehow become more mature and somber, especially when she remembered how he was when he first came to the school. Although she never spent any personal time with him, she could tell that he was burden with many burdens that no child should have to carry, like Kotarou and was gaining more daily.

Chizuru slightly shifted her gaze to the rest of the class. It seemed everyone had grown or changed in someway or another since Negi came to their school. Some more than others.

'_It's strange...'_ she thought as she turned her attention back to the black board. _'Everyone seems to be changing one way or another while I.... I'm still the same. The same as I was back then...'_ She stiffened as a old memory came to her mind.

"_**Who am I?"**_

She snapped out of it as the bell rang.

"Okay, class," Negi said as everyone stood. "Read chapters 20-28 for homework tonight."

"Hai!" everyone in class said. Chizuru gathered her books, her head still pulsing like a heart.

'_My head hurts... Why am I thinking of all this now?'_

"Ah, Chizuru-san," Negi suddenly stopped her. "Would you stay after class? There's something I would like to talk to you about."

"Alright," Chizuru smiled. Natsumi waved as she headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Chizu-nee!"

"Hai!" Chizuru waved as she left. Then she turned to Negi. "What can I do for you, Negi-sensei?"

"Actually, I would like to discuss your grade," Negi said as he pulled out some papers. "It's been slipping a bit."

"Oh," Chizuru blinked. "Sorry, I've just been thinking of other things lately."

"Is there a problem?" Negi asked, looking concerned.

"No, not..." Chizuru trailed off as the boy came to her mind.

"Chizuru-san?" Negi questioned as her skin went pale and her face completely blank. Chizuru took a breath as she realized she was doing it again.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, about that," she apologized. "No, nothing's wrong. I've just been a bit lazy lately, that's all."

"Are you sure?" her young teacher asked, as he looked up at her worriedly. She nodded.

"Yes. Now if that's all, I should go." she said as she quickly rushed from the room.

When she was in the school yard Chizuru leaned against a fountain and shook her head as panted.

This wasn't like her, this wasn't like her at all. Worrying, daydreaming, this wasn't like her.

"I don't have time for this," she said aloud to herself as she forced a smile. "I have to go to the daycare center and then I have to think about what to make for dinner." Suddenly in the fountain she saw the face of the boy she had seen earlier.

"_What's wrong, Alice? Don't you want to play anymore?"_ he asked. She whipped around, but the boy wasn't there.

"Is... Is he a ghost?" she quietly wondered. No... No, she wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew he wasn't a ghost.

But then what was he?

)O(O)O(

"Haahh!!" Kotarou yelled as he attacked Negi. They were at Evangeline's resort training, since they wanted to keep in shape in case fate decided to attack. Kotarou threw a punch at Negi, who blocked it but was then thrown back a bit from a sharp kick to the side. Kotarou took this opportunity to attack with his wolf spirits, which Negi blocked by creating a magic shield, but then Kotarou charged forward and shattered it with a swift punch. He threw another kick, which Negi ducked then hit him in the stomach, which sent Kotarou sliding a few feet, but he regained himself and leaped into the air and summoned a large wolf spirit and threw at Negi.

"Take this!!" he yelled. Negi summoned the dark energy and it quickly surrounded him to create a powerful shield that protected him from the attack.

"Alright, you two!!" Asuna called from Evangeline's beach, where she was barbequing with Setsuna, Konoka, Kaede, Kufei, and Chachamaru. "That's enough! Come and eat!"

"No thanks," Kotarou grinned as he landed on beach next to Negi. "I'm gonna head back and have some of Chizuru-nee-chan's food! I'll tell ya, fighting in the magical world was fun and all, but I missed her cooking more than anything!" Negi's eyes sadden at the mention of the magical world. So many thinks had happened there, including meeting Rakan, finding out about his mother, and learning the secrets of the dark arts. He placed many people in danger, including his own students, and yet Fate somehow managed to escape and was out there somewhere doing who knows what. And not only that he still had no idea where his father was!

"Hey, what's up?" Asuna asked as she lightly knocked the back of his head.

"Ah, nothing." he quickly said. Asuna gave a irritated sigh.

"Look, I know you're disappointed, but there's nothing you can do about it! Besides, we saved the magical world from destruction! At least be happy about that." she said.

"I know, I am! But still..." Negi turned his heavy gaze to the ground. "So many people died and many more were hurt. We lost so much because of me and in the end Fate still got away!" Everyone looked at him sadly. Many things had happened in the magical world and though they were all stronger, many lives were lost during the struggle to return to England. Because of this Negi was suffering from survivor's guilt.

"Oh, Negi-sensei..." Konoka said sadly. Just then Evangeline appeared out of no where did a flying kick on him, which sent him spinning across the beach.

"Enough of this self loathing!!" she yelled.

"Master..." Chachamaru said in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't defeat Fate and you didn't find your father, boohoo! Wah! Wah! When are going to stop feeling sorry for yourself?!" Eva continued, ignoring her. "You do this every time something goes a bit wrong. You know I'm starting to believe you're not worthy to carry the mark of my technique." Negi didn't reply, but clenched his fists in the sand as he listened to her words.

"Eva!!" Asuna hissed.

"What? It's true, is it not?" Eva asked coldly. Then she turned back to Negi. "Do you remember what I said to you before you left? 'Be one that can move forward no matter how dirty you get.' If you can't do that, then perhaps you've gotten weaker." At this Negi clenched his eyes shut. He knew what she was saying was true and knew that if Rakan-san was here, he'd be smacking the crap out him, but still Negi just couldn't forget the faces of the those who had been cut down by Fate.

)O(O)O(

"Chizu-nee-chan!" One of the kids at the daycare center whined as she tugged at her skirt. "I can't find Teddy!" Chizuru smiled down at the little girl. She had changed out of her uniform and now wore a light pink sun dress that stopped above her knees with a white sweater.

"Now, now," she kyuued as she bent down to the child's size. "Now where was the last place you saw it?"

"I was playing over there and I lost it!" Chizuru went over the area the little girl was pointing and dug through the pile of toys until she found a small red teddy bear.

"My, look who was playing hide and seek!" she smiled as she pulled him out.

"Teddy!" the little girl smiled as she embraced her bear. Chizuru smiled at her until a another noise caught her attention. She tilted her head and saw two boys fighting with one another.

"It's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!!!"

"My, my," Chizuru interrupted. "What's this now?"

"He took my toy!"

"It's mine! I saw it first!"

"Nuh-uh! I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"That is quite enough, you two." Chizuru said sweetly, but she that dark aura behind her that could even subdue Asuna. "Now, why don't you both stop fighting and play together, alright?"

"H-Hai!" both boys said quickly.

"You know I'm always amazed at how well you handle all the kids." a daycare worker said when all the kids had gone home with their parents.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm used to them all by now." Chizuru said as she picked up some toys. The lady laughed.

"Ha, ha! I can't wait for you to have kids! You're going to be a great mother someday. But first... You're going to have to become a wife!" she placed a hand on Chizuru's shoulder. "So you got any suitors yet?"

"Not yet," Chizuru smiled. Then the image of Kotarou came to her mind and she blushed a little, but not enough for it to be noticed.

"What? What are you waiting for! C'mon! You're at that age! And with face and bod as sexy as yours, finding a guy should be easy as easy as finding a cloud in the sky!" Chizuru gave a soft sigh.

"Oh, it's not that I'd have trouble. I'm simply not looking." she said as she closed the toy box.

"Hm? Why? Shy?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. It's just... Right now everything is alright. So... I would like to cherish it for as long as I can." Chizuru said with hallow smile. Then after she had helped cleaned the daycare and said her farewells she started to walk back home.

The sun was setting now, so the whole area was enveloped in a lovely orange. It felt strange to Chizuru. Usually the school seemed to be filled with energy and joy, but somehow it felt a bit empty to her. She wondered why. She then let her thoughts drift to the place she had come to call her home over the years. Things had been very odd ever since Kotarou and Natsumi had returned. She remembered how worried she had been when they were gone, not for their safety, but that they would never return and how relieved she was when they did return so relieved in fact, she had almost cried when she had embraced them both.

But somehow, she felt lonely when she was around them now and though she never showed it, whenever she saw them close together, her heart usually hurt. But she couldn't figure out why.

'_Could it be... That I'm in love with Kotarou-kun?'_ she wondered as she placed a hand to her heart. _'No, it can't be. He's like a little brother and besides, Natsumi-chan likes him.'_ Though she thought this, she could not help but smile whenever she thought of her young charge. _'There's no way...'_

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when a sudden gust of wind blew up against her back. She turned and her eyes widen when she saw the boy she had seen earlier that day.

"You..." she breathed as her body went cold.

"_Hi, Alice!"_ he waved cheerful, as if he was unaware of her fear. _"I found you!"_ Chizuru gulped, but stood her ground. Chizuru was many things, but a coward was not one of them. Standing firm and tall she asked,

"Who are you?" The boy looked at her, as if hurt.

"_Alice... Don't you remember me?"_ he asked. Chizuru frowned a bit.

"Remember..." Then realization hit her like cold water.

'_Could it be... That this boy knew me before I lost my memory?!'_

"Do... Do you know me?" she asked as she took a step towards him, one hand out stretched, the other clutching her heart. He instincts and subconscious told her, "Get away! Get away, quick! Run!" However her mind was saying, "This knows me. I can finally remember my past!"

The boy smiled a smile that only demons had, before turning and running away into the woods behind him.

"Ah! Wait!" she cried as she chased after him. She chased him through the forest, the tree branches snagged her hair and left long scratches her face, while the thorns of the bushes made countless cuts, but still she pursued.

"Wait!" she cried one more. "Who are you?!" Though he was about eight feet ahead of her, Chizuru could hear him laugh at her. Then, just as she closed in on him, he vanished and Chizuru found herself falling off a cliff!

* * *

Well, this was a decent length, yes? Sorry if I made some of the characters too OOC, I tried my best. And I know I made Evangeline a bit mean to Negi, but she is a vampire and she's just trying to snap him out of his survivor's guilt.

Some things may be confusing, but the will be explained as the story progresses.

Well, if you want the next chapter, Review!!


	3. A decsion to make

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic is based on the song Alice Human Sacrifice by the Vocaloids and the game American MC Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

NO FLAMES!

Thanks to Tsutomu Teruko for reviewing!

* * *

"Ah!" Chizuru gasped in surprise as she fell forward and off the cliff.

_'Oh, no!'_ she thought as the ground came closer. She clenched her eyes shut as awaited the hard impact of the earth below, just when she heard a familiar voice yell,

"Chizuru-nee-chan!!" Suddenly she felt two strong arms grab her. She opened her eyes and saw Kotarou holding her bridal style as he used his wolf spirits to float at least fifteen feet above the ground below. She was a bit surprised at first, then she smiled.

"Oh, Kotarou," she said, leaving off the usual 'kun,' but Kotarou didn't mind.

"Chizuru-nee-chan," he smiled back, relieved. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she giggled. "I guess I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"What are you doing out here, anyway? You look like you were running a marathon or something." he asked her as he set her down gently. Chizuru could only imagine how she looked to him, covered in scratches and bruises with her dress all torn up.

"Oh. Well, I was following..." she stopped herself. With everything Kotarou had gone through, was it really fair to burden him with her troubles? She closed her eyes. No, it wasn't. Besides, he was a child and she was an adult(well, she was older). She had to handle this on her own.

"You were following...?" Kotarou pressed as he raised an eye brow.

"Ara... A cat! Yes, you see I saw this adorable kitten and when it ran off, I followed it and I fell. Thank you for catching me. I really should have watch where I going." she lied as she rubbed the back of her head. Kotarou folded his arms as he looked up at her. That had to be one of the stupidest lies he had ever heard, but he didn't say anything.

"No prob. You heading home now?" he asked instead. He wanted to know the truth, but it came to Chizuru he didn't know how to ask. If it was Negi, he could get it in heart beat, but it was more difficult when it came to girls. He just didn't understand any of them, especially Chizuru. She was the one who confused him the most.

"Yes," she nodded. "You?"

"Yup!"

"Then shall we go back together?"

"Sure!" Kotarou grinned. Chizuru took a step but then quickly winced as her leg gave a suddenly gave a throb. "What's wrong?" Kotarou asked, the sent of blood suddenly hitting him.

"I'm not sure." Chizuru said as she pulled up her skirt. There on her thigh was a long cut she must have got while running. Blood was dripping from it, not heavily, but enough. "Oh, my!"

"Chizu-nee!" Kotarou yelled out in worry when he saw it.

"It's alright, it's just a scratch. And it doesn't look too deep, so I don't think it'll get infected." she assured him.

"But it still shouldn't just be left alone." the young hanyou said as he bent down to look at it. He ripped his shirt and then began to wrap it around her thigh like a tourniquet. Since he got hurt all the time, he was very skilled at this. Chizuru blushed a little when she felt his skin brush against hers.

"Ah, Kotarou-kun, you shouldn't do that, your shirt..."

"Hm? It's just a shirt. I have plenty back home. Remember when you made me come shopping with you and you bought enough to clothe a army?" Kotaro smirked.

"That's because you're always ripping them!" Chizuru laughed.

"I can't help it! Besides, who are you to talk?" he said as he finished wrapping. "There. How's that?"

"Perfect! My, you're really good at this." she said as she observed his work.

"I've had a lot of practice over the years. It's not too tight?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nope! It's perfect." she smiled.

"That's good. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" Chizuru had to giggle at his overprotective nature. He was so cute!

"Aw, you're such a gentleman aren't you?" she said as she enveloped him in a hug, his face pushed between her breasts as usual.

"Chizu-nee!!" Kotarou stuttered out as his face became a bright red. After struggling out of her grip, Kotarou decided he wanted to carry her since she looked pretty beaten up. It was dark now and Chizuru could see that the stars were coming out. It was quiet for bit, mainly because Chizuru was bit shy about Kotarou holding her thighs the way he did.

"Hey, Kotarou-kun," she said after a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"You've grown a bit."

"Hm?"

"Yes, you're a few inches since we first met."

"Of course! I've been training a lot since then!"

"I can tell," Chizuru smiled. Then her smile became a lonely one as her grip on Kotarou became a bit tighter. "You've really grown a lot since you came to us and I'm... I'm still the same." Kotarou wasn't sure what she meant by that, but for some reason he thought she sounded sad.

"I wouldn't say that," he suddenly said. "You've grown too."

"Oh really?" she asked. "Am I taller too?"

"No, that's not it." Kotarou replied, blushing. What he meant was that her chest had grown, being pressed between them on a daily basis he could tell, but he wasn't about to say it aloud. Chizuru decided to let it go and giggled.

"So how was your test?"

"Eh? Oh! I think I think I did pretty well! I actually understood half the stuff."

"That's great, Kotarou-kun! Maybe you won't flunk out after all!"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Chizuru just laughed as she rested her head against the back of his. Soon all thoughts of the mysterious boy she had been chasing had vanished from her mind.

)O(O)O(

Later, Negi was sitting in his room grading the girls homework before he went to bed.

'_I know I need to get over it, I know but...'_ He winced as he remember Rakan disappearing. _'How does one forget something like that?'_

"Negi?" Asuna said as she rubbed her eyes. "It's getting late, when are you coming to bed?"

"Ah! After I finish grading these papers. I'm handing them back tomorrow," Negi smiled. "Speaking of which, you got a D! Although it's an improvement from most of your previous grades, you need to study more!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Asuna huffed as she laid back in bed, yanking the covers over her as she did. "Just don't stay up too late!" Negi chuckled a little.

"I won't. Goodnight, Asuna." Then he turned his attention back to the homework. He noticed that all students who had accompanied him to the magic world all had lower grades that they usually did (minus Mana and Chachamaru). Perhaps he wasn't the only who suffering. Sure they had seemed to be recovering over the months, better than him anyway, but he had to remember he wasn't the only one who was suffering.

'_Master's right. I can't let this beat me. If I do then everyone's sacrifice will be for nothing.' _he thought as he clenched his fist. Unfortunately he was holding a pen at the time so when he did, crushed the pen and now the ink was leaking out on to all his students' papers.

"Aahh!! Oh, no! Oh, no, no!!" he quietly whined as he tried to clean it up.

)O(O)O(

After she had made and eaten dinner with the others, Chizuru flopped herself on to her bed, wearing a short lavender night shirt with a turtle on it. Her skin was decorated with many colored bandages to cover all the scrapes she had gotten ether.

'_What's going on?'_ she wondered as she clutched a stuffed white bunny that Natsumi had given her as child. _'Who is that boy? Does he really know who I was before I came here?'_ She let a heavy sigh as she put a hand to her head. It was strange... She never dwelled on her past before today, but after seeing that boy she couldn't stop thinking about it.

'_I don't understand... Why now after all these years?'_ she wondered. Before she could actually ponder it though, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called as she sat up. Then Natsumi entered wearing long sleeved aqua blue Pjs with matching bottoms.

"Hey, Chizu-nee." she said.

"Hey, Natsumi. What's up?" Chizuru asked as she flopped on her bed.

"Well, I'm wondering if you're okay," Natsumi said as she looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "You barely said anything at dinner and don't seemed to be too cheerful."

"Really?" Chizuru asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah. Is everything alright?" she asked. Chizuru thought for a moment. Natsumi was her best friend and she did know about her past, but she wasn't sure if this something she should talk about.

"That's for you to decide." she slightly teased.

"Ehh?? Chizu-nee!!" Natsumi whined. Chizuru giggled.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just... I think I met someone who knows who I am."

"Eh?"

"You know someone who knew me before I came here."

"Oh...!" Natsumi said as she suddenly realized what she meant.

"Yeah..." Chizuru said sadly as she settled her stuffed toy in her lap. "I'm really confused. I mean... For five years I've been living here not really thinking about my past. And out of nowhere this boy appears and I can't stop thinking about it."

"But that's only natural, right?" Natsumi asked.

"I suppose, but still..." Chizuru trailed off. "Something doesn't feel right. I want to know my past, I mean I would love to remember the faces of my parents, know if I had any brothers or sisters, but the same time I'm not to remember." Natsumi blinked at her well endowed friend. She had never seen Chizuru like this before. She was always so strong no matter what the situation, even when she faced Graf Hermann, she was strong and brave, but right now she looked confused. Not scared, but just confused and lost.

"Chizu-nee..." she said. "I've never knew you to be scared of anything before." At this Chizuru laughed a little.

"Ara, who said I'm scared, Natsumi-chan?" she said with a slight grin. "I'm notafraid of anything and you know it. I'm just worried about what might happen after I get my memories back."

"Chizu-nee..."

"I mean what if it turns out I'm actually engaged to someone? Or I'm the lost heir to a long line of queens? Or I'm actually some sort of alien?" At this Natsumi sweatdropped.

"I think you're just over thinking now, Chizu-nee." she said. Although she had seen weirder in the Magical world.

'_I wonder if Chizu-nee is actually a wizard like Negi-sensei.'_ she wondered. Chizuru laughed a little.

"Well I do know one thing; No matter what happens, we'll always be friends, right?" she said. Natsumi just blinked at her, then smiled.

"Of course!" she said. "And about this person who says he knows you! If you really wanna know, tomorrow we'll go look for him together and see what we can find out! Okay?"

"Alright," Chizuru smiled. "But don't you have drama rehearsal tomorrow?"

"It's okay! Helping a friend is way more important!" Natsumi assured her. Then she thought of something. "Hey, should we take Kotarou-kun with us?"

"Hm?"

"You know, in case this person is dangerous."

"He's just a little boy, Natsumi-chan. I'm pretty sure we could handle him." she smiled. She was lying there. She didn't who that child was, but one thing she did know was that child was most defiantly dangerous. "Besides, Kotarou-kun already has enough to worry about without my troubles to burden him."

"I guess you're right..." Natsumi said looking unsure.

"But I think it's so sweet that Natsumi-chan thinks of Kotarou-kun as her knight in armor!" Chizuru teased as she clapped her hands together.

"EHHH?!! N-n-no!! I-i-i-it's nothing like that at all!!" Natsumi said quickly.

"It's okay! Kotarou-kun is very chivalrous like a knight after all! Although he might be a bit too rough around the edges to actually be a one..."

"It's not like that! I don't like him like that!"

"Really?" Chizuru fixed her with an unreadable stare and Natsumi could only blush as thought of the young hanyou.

"W-well... M-maybe." she said. Chizuru wasn't sure why, but she heard this she felt her heart give a painful throb. She had always suspected that Natsumi like him, but actually hearing it... Swallowing her pain and confusion, she smiled.

"I'm happy for you Natsumi-chan!" she said as she clapped her hands together. "I know you and Kotarou-kun will take good care of each other."

"We're not getting married or anything, Chizu-nee!" Natsumi exclaimed, blushing as she waved her arms. "I don't even know if he feels the same way." Then her blush deepened when she remember what he told her when they were making the pacto. Chizuru smiled.

"At his age it's gonna be hard to tell who he likes, so you may have to wait a few years." she said as she hugged her. "But no matter what, I'll be cheering you on because... you're my most precious friend."

'_It hurts...'_

Natsumi blushed again, but smiled as well.

"Thanks, Chizu-nee! You're my best friend too! Even if you are a little scary."

'_It hurts...'_

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ahh! Nothing!"

'_It hurts...'_ Chizuru thought later as she laid in her bed alone later that night, clutching the bunny to her chest._ 'Why? I meant what I said so why? Natsumi is my most precious friend. She's the first one here who I made friends with.'_ She clenched her eyes shut as she remembered the first time they had met.

)O(O)O(

Chizuru was ten years old at the time. It had been a few months since she had appeared in front of Mahora Academy and though the headmaster had sent reports to the police and had posted it on the news, no one had come forward to claim her. So instead of sending her to an orphanage they decided that she would stay and attend the school as a student until someone came to claim her with one of the teachers as her guardian.

She was on her way to her first day of class when suddenly someone had bumped into her, making her fall forward.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" a voice said. Chizuru looked up and saw a small girl that had short bright orange hair and green eyes. She noticed that she had a lot of freckles plastered over her cute face. "Oh, no! You're hurt!" Chizuru blinked in confusion, but then noticed that the wound on her wrist had opened when she feel.

"Oh, my." she said.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! This is my fault!" the girl fretted as she cried. Chizuru smiled in reassurance up at her.

"Ara, it's alright," she said to the panicking child in front of her. "I can just go to the nurse's office before I go to class."

"I'll take you!" the girl said.

"Eh? No, you don't have to do that."

"I want to! It's my fault you're hurt after all!" The girl saw how much blood was coming from Chizuru's wrist and soon became whoozy at the sight. "So much... red!"

"Ah!" Chizuru exclaimed when the girl fainted forward. She carried the girl to the nurses office where the nurse laid the girl on the bed and began to wrap up her wrist.

"I told you to take it easy, Chizuru-chan." the nurse said as she did.

"Sorry. I fell." Chizuru apologized.

"Ah, well. I suppose you're still recovering so it's natural." the nurse said. "I'm sorry you missed your first day of class! I know you were eager to make some new friends."

"That's okay! There's always the next class!" Chizuru smiled.

"That's right! You just keep being optimistic and I'm sure you'll have lots of friends soon!" the nurse said as she patted her head. Chizuru gave her a big smile. "You can leave now."

"Can I stay? She passed out because of me after all." she asked, motioning to the girl. The nurse smiled.

"Of course. I need to speak to someone real quick." Then when she left the room Chizuru padded over the girl who had passed out, who was twitching in her sleep about the blood. Chizuru giggled at her, then pulled the sheet over her. As she waited for the girl to wake up, she remembered when she had first woke up and how alone she was. She hated that. She really hated being alone.

"Ughh..." The girl said as she started to come around.

"Are you awake?" Chizuru asked her politely.

"Yes... Where are we?" the girl asked.

"In the nurse's office. You passed out when you saw my blood." Chizuru answered.

"Eh? Really? How long have I been out?"

"Um... About an hour I think."

"EEEEHHH?!! Oh no! I missed my class!!" The girl exclaim loudly.

"It's okay," Chizuru kyuued. "We'll just explain to the sensei what happened. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Really?" the girl said as she looked up at her with teary eyes. Chizuru nodded.

"Yup!" she said as she held out her hand to the girl. "I'm Naba Chizuru! What's your name?"

"M-Murakami Natsumi." the girl said shyly as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Natsumi-chan! I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends!"

"R-Really?"

"Really!"

)O(O)O(

In the present Chizuru turned on her back to stare at the ceiling.

'_After that I wasn't alone anymore. And then when Kotarou-kun came it was like I had my own little family. I was really happy.'_ she remembered as she did._ 'So why am I feeling so lonely now?'_ She let out a sad sigh, the rabbit tucked between her breasts.

"_Aw... What's wrong, Alice?"_ the rabbit suddenly said in chilling voice. Chizuru let out a quick gasp as she jolted up and threw it to the end of her bed. There it floated into the air and the boy Chizuru had seen earlier appeared, holding it as he sat at the end of her bed.

"You..." she breathed as her eyes widen.

)O(O)O(

Later after he had cleaned up and finished grading the papers, Negi stood.

"I'm done, but I'm still restless." he sighed to himself. "I think I'll go out and do some training. Maybe it'll wear me out." With that he grabbed his staff quietly slipped out of his dorm, passing Chamo who was asleep in a pile of panties he had stolen.

)O(O)O(

When Chizuru saw the boy, she tried to stand only find that her body and voice were paralyzed. The boy crawled towards her slowly, his crescent moon grin never leaving his face.

"_Poor Alice..."_ he said as he slowly climbed her body, making to brush his fingers across her skin as he did. _"You've suffered a lot of hardships since you left me, haven't you?"_ He settled himself on her waist._ "My, you've grown beautifully, haven't you?"_ Slowly, painfully slow to Chizuru, he moved his hand up to her left breast above her heart. _"Poor Alice. Won't you come back? I've been so lonely without an Alice."_ Chizuru wanted to ask why he kept calling her "Alice," but her voice was still paralyzed along with the rest of her. _"I'll bet you've been lonely too. All alone without knowing who are or where you came from... That's so sad."_ His hand now traveled to her throat and then slowly to her lips, where he leaned close. _"Don't you want to know who you are?"_ Chizuru took a deep breath when she found she could speak again.

"Who are you?" she gasped. The boy grinned as she slowly lifted himself off her, much to Chizuru's relief.

"_Me? Why I'm where you belong. I am your home."_

"Huh?" Chizuru blinked as she felt the feeling return to her body.

"_You can spend your whole life wondering the meaning of my words or you can come and find out!"_ the boy said as he slowly faded in a white light. Then the appeared around her rabbit and it stood on it's cotton filled legs. _"Follow me, Alice! It's time to come home!"_ The stuffed rabbit then hopped off her bed and fazed through the door.

Chizuru stared after it, her heart pounding. What should she do? If she followed him then there was a huge chance she might never come back, on the other hand if she didn't then she would be stuck wondering who she was for the rest of her life. After wrestling with her curiosity her curiosity won, and so she jumped out of bed grabbed her long pink robe and slipped her fuzzy pink slippers before darting after her stuffed rabbit. She was quiet as she went down the stair so not to wake anyone up, but stopped when she found herself in front Kotarou's room. His door was swung open so she could see him lying there, sprawled out upon his bed with his blankets thrown on the floor. Worried he might catch a cold, she slowly tiptoed in the room towards him. Since she usually came to check on him at night he was used to her scent, and so barely stirred as she placed the blanket over him. Chizuru stared down at his soft sleeping face and her eyes sadden. Would this be the last time she ever saw him? Cautiously so not to wake him, she brushed his bangs from his face and smiled. Then she slowly bent her face down to his and whispered,

"Goodbye, Kotarou-kun." He seemed to stiffen when the words left her lips, but she paid no mind as she straighten herself, then left not knowing that in that moment her life would never be the same.

Ever again.

* * *

Did Chizuru make the right decision to follow the boy? Of course not, but we wouldn't have a story if she didn't!

Reviews would be really appreciated!


	4. An unwinable fight

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic is based on the song Alice Human Sacrifice by the Vocaloids and the game American Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

NO FLAMES!

Thanks again to Tsutomu Teruko for reviewing!

* * *

Kotarou was asleep peacefully in his room, dreaming of food when he sensed someone enter his room. He relaxed when he recognized the scent to be Chizuru's. She must be checking on him again. Really, how many times did he have to tell her he wasn't a child? He felt her place the blanket over him (hey, when did he throw it off), then brush his bangs. He smiled in his mind. Her touch was always so soft and gentle like a mother's touch. Although he would never admit it, he loved this touch. It always made him feel safe. He felt her breath close to his face.

"Goodbye, Kotarou-kun." He stiffen when those words left her lips. What did she mean by that? Why was she saying goodbye? Where was she going? He opened his eyes as he quickly sat up, but she already gone.

)O(O)O(

Chizuru panted heavily as she followed the rabbit through the school campus. The wind was slapping hard against her skin, which made her regret not changing into something warmer. She frowned at the rabbit's back as she ran. Where was he leading her?

The stuffed toy had ran into the forest again, but something was different about it. The woods were darker and all the trees were black like charcoal and she thought she could feel a dangerous aura emit from it. The moment she stepped into the woods she immediately began to regret her decision to follow him and started to wonder if she should just turn back before anything dreadful happened.

"_We're here, Alice."_ the toy said as he stood in the center of a clearing. Then toy began to glow until it formed into the boy she had come to dread. _"Come on! What are you waiting for?"_ He held his out hand to her and she started to take a cautious step towards him when suddenly a voice in the back of her mind yelled,

"_**Run!! Get away and don't look back!!"**_

"Huh?" Chizuru gasped as she stopped. It was strange. It was as if she was remembering someone telling her that, but who?

"_C'mon!" _the child said impatiently. She didn't move. The voice... Whoever had yelled it sounded so desperate...

'_Was it from my memory?'_ she wondered. _'Why am I remembering it now? And why...'_ She looked up at the child. _'And why do I feel I would betraying someone if I went with him?'_ The faint, blur outline of a man came to her mind and she froze. _'Who... Who is that?'_

"_Alice! Let's go already! It's time to come home!"_ The boy snapped. She clutched her hand to her chest.

'_Although, I don't understand what's going on, my mind tells me that I shouldn't have come.'_ She took a step back, prepared to run when she heard another voice yell,

"_**Save us, Alice!"**_ Chizuru's heart seemed to stop. The voice seemed to come directly from inside the boy. Not from, but in.

She was so confused. Her mind and body were telling her to run and never look back. But after hearing that voice, her heart told her that she needed to go. What should she do? The boy glared at her in annoyance.

"_That's it! I'm not waiting anymore!!" _He raised both his arms out shot many dark hands, all reached out towards her. Chizuru's eyes widen as she stubbled back.

"Chizu-nee!!" Suddenly Kotarou appeared in front her and created a shield with his wolf spirits that manage to block the hands for moment before the power sent him flying back.

"Kotarou!!" Chizuru cried as she caught him. The boy glared at him.

"_Stay out of this!" _he warned darkly. _"This has nothing to do with you!"_

"Heh, I'm butting in!" Kotarou sneered as he jumped up. Then he charged forward toward the boy as he gathered the wolf spirits in his right hand. "Take this!!" He to attack the boy only to go through him. "Huh?" The boy let out an evil giggle, then he jammed his palm in to Kotarou's stomach and after a red exploded sent Kotarou flying into a tree which suddenly came to life and grab him.

"Kotarou!!" Chizuru called as she ran towards the tree to help him, only to be grabbed by a black root that suddenly tored out of the ground. "Ahh!"

"Chizu-nee!!" Kotarou ripped himself out of the branches and ran towards Chizuru only to be blasted away from her by the boy. "Arrggh!"

"_Ha, ha! This is really cute, but you're no match for my power! So why don't you be a good puppy and fetch a stick!"_ the boy yelled as the wind rose around him. He used the wind to blast Kotarou into a tree who's roots shot out of the ground and pierced through his limbs.

"Ahh!!" he out in pain.

"Nooo!!" Chizuru cried as she struggled to break free. Kotarou let out a grunt as he fell to his knees, blood spilling violently from his limbs.

"Dammit...!" he cursed. The boy laughed as he approached him.

"_Ha, ha! I told you so!"_ he teased. Kotarou gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Gathering all his strength he threw a bloody punch only to go right through him again. "What?!"

"_Moi, you're wasting your time!"_ the boy whined as he stretched. _"You can't hit something that's not here!"_

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kotarou snarled. "You some kind of freakin' ghost?!"

"_Nope! I'm a bit more complicated than that." _the boy smiled as lifted his hand. This motion sent a blast of wind in to Kotarou, sending him flying face first into a tree.

"Ah!" Chizuru gasped in worry. The boy laughed as he appeared next to him.

"_Ha, ha! You're one dumb mutt, aren't ya?"_ he asked as Kotarou laid his head against the tree as it joined his limbs in bleeding. _"Shoulda run when you had the chance! I'll admit though you are fun! If I didn't already have one, I'd make you my next Alice!"_ Kotarou gritted his teeth as he dug his claws into the tree. He couldn't believe how injured he was already. Was he getting weaker again, or was this guy just freaking powerful?!

'_Dammit! What the hell is up with this freak?! What the fuck is he?!'_ he thought as he took a sharp breath. _'He must be an illusion, that's the only thing I can think of. But then where's the real one?'_ Desperate at trying to get more time to think, he tried to do a spin kick, but as he suspected it went straight through him.

"Dammit! What the heck are you?!" he demand. The boy smirked.

"_A dream." _he said. He kicked up to create another wind blast, but Kotarou had noticed that he had been using motions like that to create wind blasts and so this time he managed to roll out of the blast so it hit a tree behind him instead.

"Ha! I can see through all your tricks now!" Kotarou taunted.

"_You sure?"_ Dream asked as the trees attacked him. Kotarou dodge them all with ease at first, then the pain from having limbs impaled earlier caught up with him and he froze for a second, unfortunately that was all the trees need to hit him from all different sides.

"Leave him alone!" Chizuru cried. She had never felt so helpless before. Mustering up his strength, Kotarou used his wolf spirit to destroy the branches around him, only to be surrounded by more.

"Dammit!" Kotarou cursed. If only he could find him so he could actually hit that punk! Then this battle would be over in a heart beat! Dream stared at him with a bored expression.

"_This is getting to be annoying!"_ he raised his hand but before could do anything another blast appeared. It didn't hit Dream, however it managed to blind him long enough for someone to destroy the root that was holding Chizuru hostage.

"Oh!" Chizuru gasped as felt someone catch her. When the smoke cleared she saw she was in the arms of- -

"Negi!" Kotarou grinned as he landed next to him. "Come to join the fun?"

"Kotarou-kun! Are you alright?" Negi asked he saw all of Kotarou's wounds.

"I'm fine! Worry about that freak over there!" Kotarou yelled as he glared at Dream. Negi turned his attention to Dream who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Who is he?"

"No idea!" Kotarou growled. "All I know... Is that he tried to take Chizu-nee away!" He said that last part with such anger Chizuru stared at him in surprise.

"Kotarou-kun..."

"_Moi... Another player?"_ Dream said as he tilted his head. _"Alice has a lot of boyfriends."_

"Alice?" Negi blinked as he set Chizuru down.

"I'm not sure why, but he keeps calling me that." she said she stood next to Kotarou. Negi held his staff threateningly as he glared at his opponent.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with my student?" he demanded. Dream sighed.

"_Everyone I meet asks the same thing. 'Who are you?' Is it really important?"_he asked. _"I searched a really long time for Alice and you're in the way!" _His glowed eyes glowed a bright red and suddenly a large fire erupted around them.

"Ah!" Negi and Kotarou gasped while Chizuru subconsciously covered them with their body. Dream laughed.

"_I'm tired of waiting! I'll destroy you two and take Alice back. Then she can ether continue to dream me, or join the others!"_ he said. The flames shot toward the boys and Chizuru. Negi just barely managed to get a shield up in time, but like Kotarou's it was quickly broken and so all three were thrown back.

"Ugh! This guy..." Negi moaned.

"I know, powerful! It's weird I can't get an aura off of him! It's like he's not even here!" Kotarou grunted. "I can't even hit him!"

"Then he must be an illusion!" Negi yelled. He leaped out of the way as the flames shot at them again. Kotarou had grabbed Chizuru and dodged as well.

"Then the real one must be in the area somewhere!" he yelled.

"No," Chizuru said as she looked over at the laughing Dream. "I can't explain it, but that's really him! That's the real thing! I know it!"

"What?!" Negi gasped.

"If that's true then how can we beat him when we can't even touch him?!" Kotarou yelled. Another blast came towards him but before he could react, Chizuru threw herself in front of him and took the blast to her stomach. Kotarou was in shock at first, but when he regained himself, he yelled,

"CHIZU-NEE!!"

)O(O)O(

Miles away, Asuna was snoring lightly as she turned in her sleep.

"Chupracapra..." she muttered just before she rolled off the bed. "Yahh!" She hit the floor with a hard thud, but Konoka was a heavy sleeper so she merely turned on her side when she fell.

"Set-chan..." she muttered happily as she dreamed of her samurai warrior. (We'll let you decide what type of dreams they are.)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rubbing a newfound bump Asuna sat up and quietly whined, "That hurts! Huh?" She looked around and noticed that her young home room teacher was nowhere. "Huh? Where did that brat get to now?"

)O(O)O(

"Chizuru-san!" Negi cried as he ran to her. He and Kotarou both bent down by her as she clutched her stomach.

"Chizu-nee!" Kotarou cried again as he held her in his arms. Painfully, she looked at him and put on the best smile she could at the moment.

"I'm... alright..." she told them, trying not show her pain. "I'm fine, it's nothing." Kotarou stared down at her with worried eyes.

"Chi--" He stopped. He slowly lifted his and there he saw Chizuru's blood mixed with his own. As he stared at it, he thought he felt his heart stop.

"Chizuru-san!" Negi yelled when he noticed the blood. Kotarou didn't say anything, but his ears twitched when he heard Dream laugh behind them.

"_What's wrong?"_ he asked. _"You were both so full of energy and now you're barely moving? Tired?" _Negi twitched when he heard the boy laugh. How dare he harm one of his students and then just laugh?

"You...!" He flared his dark aura as he called upon Evangeline's technique. If he wasn't so mad he would have noticed an aura even more darker and powerful than his flare up. Kotarou had set Chizuru down and was now struggling to breathe as he felt his heart beat hard against his chest.

'_Chizu-nee...'_

His wolf spirits rose around him as he stayed on his knees, his heart beating harder and harder with every beat. How dare that bastard do this to her? How dare he hurt Chizuru?

'_Chizu-nee...'_

Dark, black smoke burned from his skin as all his wounds healed. He had no idea what his body was doing, all he could think of was that Chizuru was hurt because of him!

'_CHIZURU!!'_

He dug his claws into the ground as he let out a loud roar as his aura consumed him and he transformed into his beast form, eyes blazing with rage. Between his dark aura and Negi's they over powered the flames around them and they vanished. Chizuru stared up at the boys in shock from where she laid. She had never seen anything like them and quite frankly she didn't know what to think.

"_Woow!!"_ Dream said as he looked at them. _"You guys really are interesting ❤! You really know how to pick 'em, Alice! Now this is gonna be fun!"_ He then summoned eight giant stone golems and had them attack the boys, but that was a mistake for Kotarou sliced through four with his long claws while Negi simply blasted them. That wasn't the end of it though. The broken pieces of the golems all seemed to float together to form a large two headed snake that blasted fire and ice. Chizuru gasped in worry when the fire seemed to hit Negi and when the ice seemed to consume Koutarou, but Negi merely tore the flame away like a veil while Kotarou broke out of his ice prison, sending the shards everywhere before charging at the snake golem and using a speed Chizuru never knew he had, he attacked it. Within moments it came tumbling down like a tower.

"_Moooi! So cool! Those powers are awesome! Give 'em to me!"_ Dream smiled and suddenly a green light surrounded both Kotarou and Negi.

"What...?!" they gasped as they felt their power draining from them. They tried to stop it, but there was absolutely nothing they could do and so within seconds they returned to their eleven year old selves. When their power was drained they fell to their knees, pale and panting as if they had been fighting for years.

"No..." Chizuru whispered with wide, distraught eyes.

'_This is all my fault.'_ she thought as she watched Negi and Kotarou unable to push themselves up. Dream held his hands up and both Negi's and Kotarou's power appeared.

"_This is great! Perhaps Alice running away wasn't so bad after all! I can't wait to add these to me."_ he said. Kotarou groaned as he tried to push himself up.

"Bastard!" he barely cursed, his body feeling completely drained of energy. Dammit! How could he have been beaten so badly and so quickly? Negi couldn't figure it out ether, but his pride was just as badly hurt. He never thought he'd meet a person like this. A person... who was even more powerful than Fate.

"_Oh?"_ Dream said as he looked at them. From the look on his face he had forgotten they were there. _"I'm done with you now." _When the last word left his lips a vortex with red lightening appeared and two banshees with card like bodies flew out, letting out two blood curdling screams as they circled around the boys.

"Wait!" Chizuru cried as she pulled herself up using a branch from a tree, her stomach still bleeding. "Leave them alone! You came here for me, right?"

"_Yes, but..."_ Dream smiled a evil grin that sent chills down her spine. _"After they but such a struggle how can I not see their blood spill?"_ With that the banshee cards flew towards the boys who were unable to dodge because of their lost of energy.

"Noo!!" Chizuru cried.

"Negi!!" Suddenly Asuna appeared with her large sword and used it to slice one of the banshee cards in half. What she didn't expect though was the blood that spurted from it when she did.

"Wha?"she breathed as her eyes widen. She froze for a moment did not notice the other banshee card that had snuck up behind her.

"Asuna!! Look out!" Negi yelled. But before Asuna could react the banshee blasted her in left shoulder which sent her sprawling face first into the ground.

"Ahh!" she cried. Negi quickly mustered all the strength he could to crawl to Asuna's side.

"Asuna! Are you alright? Asuna!" he cried. Asuna squinted painfully up at him.

"H-Hai... I'm alright." she assured as she winced, her shoulder throbbing. Dream sighed boredly as he looked at them.

"_Another one? This time it's a girlfriend."_ he said. _"I'm bored now! I wanna go now. And you all are in the way!"_ He raised his arm, but before he could do anything he was suddenly slapped hard across the face. He looked up and saw it was Chizuru, who had managed to gather enough strength to walk over to him and hit him. She had the same look on her face as she did when facing Graf Hermann.

"I don't know who or what you are, but no one should anything like this." she said as she held the hand she hit him with. All the sudden it felt very cold. Kotarou meanwhile was staring at her in shock.

'_She hit him...! But how...?'_ Dream laughed as he looked up at her.

"_Alice is still so naive, isn't she? But you're also still brave if not foolish."_ he said. _"So you really like these guys, hm? Well... You're my favorite Alice so I suppose I'll let you bring them along." _He waved his hand and suddenly a massive black hole appeared beneath them all.

"Huh?! Ahhh!!" Asuna, Negi, Kotarou exclaimed as they all began to fall.

"Ah!" Chizuru gasped as she began to fall with them. The last she thing she saw was Dream smiling down at her with that crescent moon grin before he and everything else from Mahora Academy had faded into darkness.

As she fell, objects had begun to appear such as clocks, mirrors, chess pieces, cards, jaks, dice, toys, tea cups, and other stuff. She noticed that all the items had been broken in one way or another and that most had pieces missing whether it was a clock hand, a glass piece, or tea cup handle.

"_What's wrong?"_ she heard a voice echo.

"_My home and family are gone."_ she heard a young girl's voice echo. _"I'm all alone."_

"_What else is wrong?"_

"_Something's... broken."_

"_What's broken?"_

Chizuru looked in a mirror that appeared to be in one piece as she fell. She stared into her reflection and her face seemed to shrink to that of a young seven year old.

"_I am."_

Suddenly the mirror shattered and Chizuru quickly covered her face in fear they would hit her.

"_Then... You must find what you have lost and fix yourself."_ a voice echoed as a dark light surrounded her. _"Or remain lost forever."_

* * *

Anybody recognize those enemies? If you didn't, they're from the game American MC Gee Alice. You'll be seeing a lot of things from there since half this story is based on it.

Anyways, I hope I did a good battle scene and didn't make everyone too OOC.

As always, Reviews are welcomed!


	5. The Cheshire Cat

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic is based on the song Alice Human Sacrifice by the Vocaloids and the game American Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

NO FLAMES!

* * *

Chizuru let a startled cry as she finally seemed to fall out of the hole. She let out a painful grunt hit the ground with a hard thump which sent a vibration of pain through out her whole body.  
"Ara..." she moaned as she rubbed her backside. "Well, that was extremely unpleasant!" Then heard another cry and looked up just in time to see Kotarou fall right on top of her.  
"Waugh!!" they both cried as they collided.  
"Ow..." Kotarou moaned as his body pinned Chizuru's. His head laid between her breasts and his legs were tightly entangled with hers. After a minute though he realized their position and quickly untangled himself from her. "Wah! S-sorry!" he said quickly, blushing like a rose. Chizuru chuckled at his embarrassed expression. One would think he be used to it by now.  
"Don't worry about it." she told him. Then she blinked at him in surprise. "Kotarou-kun? What are you wearing?"  
"Huh?" Kotarou looked at himself and saw he wore some strange black material that was a jacket with dark red stripes along with matching pants and no shirt so you could see his bare chest. "Huh?! When did this happen?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed at the jacket.  
"Probably the same time this happened, I'm guessing." Chizuru said when she looked down at herself. She wore a black dress that went past her thighs with short sleeves and a long pink apron that had a spade, a diamond, a clover, and a heart patten along the shoulders and the bottom. She also had a pair of lace tied shoes, pink striped black stockings that went below her knee, and a black hair band. As she looked at herself, she also noticed that all her injures were gone as were Kotarou's.  
"Whoa! How the heck--" Kotarou started as he noticed this too, but soon cut off by another voice.  
"It's about time you got here," They both looked up and saw a tall man with long white hair, sky blue eyes, and long white bunny ears. He wore a gold jacket and black leather gloves. Right now he was looking at a sliver pocket watch. "You're quite late you know. We were being to think you would never come."  
"Huh?" Kotaro blinked.  
"Ara, sorry. We didn't mean to?" Chizuru said, not really understanding as she looked at him. She wasn't sure how, but somehow she knew this bunny boy. But how?  
"Well, I suppose late's better than never," he said as he snapped the watch close. He seemed to extremely irritated, but somehow Chizuru knew he really wasn't. Maybe it was the slight tint of pink on his cheeks that tipped her off. "Well, please don't dawdle, Alice. We're very late indeed!"  
'There's that name again...' Chizuru thought as a strange look came across her face.  
"Huh? Late for what?" Kotarou asked as he stared at the man suspiciously. He was very confused after his battle with that boy and at the moment didn't trust anybody. "Who are you?" But instead of answering the man turned and shifted into a large white Rabbit that came up to Kotarou's chest before running off.  
"Hey wait!" Kotarou yelled after him. "Dammit! What the hell is going on here?"  
"My, he's in a hurry, isn't he?" Chizuru said with a sweat drop. Then she looked at the area around them. From what she could see they were in a under ground tunnel that held more doors than Chizuru had seen her entire life, lined with a checkered floor that looked old and cracked.  
"This place..." she said slowly.  
"Yeah, creepy ain't it?" Kotarou said as he took his surroundings in. "What is this, the hall of doors? I don't like the feeling I'm getting from here. So try to stay close, alright?"  
"It's not just that," Chizuru said. "I feel as if I've been here before."  
"You should," a voice said out of no where. Kotarou and Chizuru looked around but could find only air. Suddenly a toothy grin appeared in front of Kotarou. Just a grin. "After all, this world was your home for many a year."  
"WHOA!!" Kotarou exclaimed as he fell back in shock. From the toothy grin appeared two golden eyes and finally the body of a large blue cat who was covered in strange tattoos. Chizuru's eyes widen when she saw him. To some, this large blue feline would be frightening with his large, toothy grin, but to Chizuru he seemed to be something else though she couldn't place it.  
"You've grown splendidly, Alice." the cat said to her.  
"Huh? Oh, thank you." she said nervously.  
"Okay, that's it!!" Kotarou yelled as he leaped up, hair standing. Because of his dog instincts he was on guard against this cat. "Why is everyone calling Chizu-nee Alice?! Where is this place?! And who the fuck was that boy who totally kicked our asses?!"  
"Kotarou-kun! Watch your language, please!" Chizuru gently scolded. Then she turned to cat who was oddly familiar to her. "Please, we're kinda lost and confuse here. Would you please tell us what's going on?" The cat stared up at her curiously, then nodding with understanding it said,  
"Ah. I see. It would appear we have a case of memory loss on our hands."  
"I'm afraid so," Chizuru said as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Everything before five years ago is a complete blank to me."  
"Huh, really?" Kotarou blinked. He never knew that. Come to think of it, he didn't really know anything about Chizuru because she never really talked about herself, usually she just talked to him about his training and his school work, among other stuff. He knew the basic stuff about her, like she was in the Astronomy club and she volunteered at the Daycare center everyday, but other than that he didn't really know much about her. The cat looked away, expression unreadable.  
"I see. Even though that makes things a bit more difficult, perhaps it is for the best." he said. "Let us just hope you have not lost your curiosity and willingness to learn."  
"Can you explain some things to us? Like that name, 'Alice.' Is it suppose to my real name?" Chizuru asked.  
"It's more of a title around here. Like king, queen, god, " he answered. "As for your real name we'll let you discover that along with the rest of your memories that are yet to be tamed."  
"Why?" Kotarou demanded. "Why can't you just tell her who she is?"  
"What makes think I have the power to do so? The only with the power to identify ones self is the one themselves."  
"Huh? What?" Kotarou growled. Chizuru put a hand on his shoulder to calm him then turned to the mysterious cat.  
"Can't you tell me anything?" she asked.  
"Fraid not. Powerful as I am, I cannot tell you your fate. Who you are is for you to rate." the cat said. Kotarou growled as he ran hands up and down his hair.  
"Arrgh!! This guy is so busy trying to rhyme, he's not making any sense!" he hissed. "Can you at least tell us where we are?!"  
"Once upon a time there was girl who saw a white rabbit. She followed him and fell down a long black hole..." The cat started to narrate.  
"What?!" Kotarou blinked. His head was starting to hurt now. What was this cat going on about? Chizuru however remembered reading the same lines to her children at daycare.  
"Do you mean..." she breathed. "This is Wonderland?"  
"Wonder what?" Kotarou blinked. He had never read Alice in Wonderland so he had no idea what they were talking about.  
"'Alice in Wonderland' is very famous book that was written by Lewis Carrol in 1865. The story is about a girl named Alice who falls down a rabbit hole and discovers a peculiar world known as Wonderland, hence the name." Chizuru explained to him. Then she turned back to the cat. "Then that would make you... the Cheshire Cat! Am I right?"  
"Indeed," the Cheshire cat said with a slight bow of his head.  
"Hold it! So does that mean we're in a book?" Kotarou asked looking between Chizuru and the cat.  
"It's more of a dream actually." the cat said.  
"Huh? I don't get it. None of this is making any sense!"  
"Exactly."  
"HUH?" Chizuru giggled at Kotarou's confused expression.  
"This is Wonderland, Kotarou-kun! Nothing is suppose to make sense," she explained, remembering what she had read. Then she looked thoughtful. "I suppose you could say it's built on nonsense."  
"Actually it was built on imagination, but you're close." the Cheshire cat stretched.  
"Wait. So the hole we fell down was a rabbit hole into some sort of dream?" Kotarou frowned as he crossed his arms. He didn't understand any of this, but he was starting to put some pieces together. "Who's dream exactly, Chizu-nee's, mine, or that boy's?"  
"Who is that boy anyway?" Chizuru asked, hoping that if nothing else, that question would be answered.  
"That question and more deserve answers, unfortunately they cannot be given, they must be earned. You must prove yourself worthy by finding what you lost and restoring what is broken." The Cheshire cat told her.  
"What I lost? You mean my memories?" she blinked. "How can I do that?"  
"As when trying to find anything you've lost, the best thing is start looking." he replied. "There is nothing to be found here, so it would be advisable to look elsewhere."  
"And where do you suggest we start looking, cat?" Kotarou sneered. Putting aside the fact he was dog and Cheshire was a cat, he already had three reasons not to like this mangy thing. "We're not from here you know and there's millions of doors. Which way do we go?"  
"As knowing where you're going is preferable to being lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two and I myself don't need a weathervane to tell which way the wind blows," the Cheshire cat said. "Let your need guide your behavior, suppress your instinct to lead. Pursue Rabbit." With that the Cheshire Cat vanished leaving a irritated and confused Kotarou alone with Chizuru.

"Whoa! Where'd he go?!" he exclaimed as looked around for the mangy cat.  
"True to his character I suppose..." Chizuru said to herself with a small laugh. Then she took breath to think over everything that had just happened. They were in Wonderland... A place that she had always believed to be only a story. Not only that but she had just met the White Rabbit and the Cheshire cat! Was she dreaming all this? Well, dream or not they couldn't stay there all forever. "What do you think we should do now, Kotarou-kun?" she asked. He seemed to be more experienced in this area of expertise than she was.  
"Well, the first thing I'd like to do is find Negi and Asuna." he said as his tail wagged in aggravation. Damn, he hated that cat and they had just met!  
"Ah! That's right, they fell too!" Chizuru said as she suddenly remembered them.  
"Yeah, but I have no idea where they could be or how to find them. And since we don't know this world, I guess the best thing to do would be to listen to that mangy feline and find that Rabbit dude." Kotarou sighed as he folded his arms behind his head.  
"Do you think Negi-sensei and Asuna-san is alright?" Chizuru asked worriedly. She knew Negi was a wizard and that Asuna was a powerful fighter, but if they were hurt because of her impulsive decision to follow that boy.  
"Them? No worries! I'm sure they're completely fine!" Kotarou grinned.

)O(O)O(

Elsewhere, in the large world of Wonderland, Negi and Asuna were most defiantly not fine as they ran for their lives from what seemed to be a giant evil bird.  
"What do you mean you can't use your magic?!" Asuna yelled as she hopped over what seemed to be a large mushroom.  
"I-I'm sorry! I just can't! No matter how hard I try I can't use any of my spells!" Negi cried as he ran beside her. "I can't even use my wand to fly!" When they fallen out of the hole they had landed in what seemed to be a giant nest and there they met a giant black bird with venom green eyes and razor sharp teeth (Asuna: How can a bird have teeth?!), who was now chasing them. The bird swooped down at them, it's long talons out reached to grab them, but thanks to their training with Eva, Rakan, and Setsuna, they quickly managed to dodge and the bird only got a large clump of dirt.  
"Okay!" Asuna growled. "I'm gonna turn this bird into roast chicken!!" She then tried to summon her sword, but quickly found she couldn't. "Wha?!"  
"Asuna!! Look out!" Negi yelled as the bird swooped towards her. He quickly leaped and did a sharp drop kick to the back of the birds neck, almost breaking it. The bird let out a loud caw of pain, then quickly flew into the air where it attacked them with a gust attack that it created with it's wings. Negi and Asuna screamed as they were blown away by the gust until they landed near what seemed to be a fork in the road.

"Owww!!" Asuna groaned as rubbed her neck. She then twitched when she saw Negi's face was in her lower part. "What are you doing at a time like this?!"  
"Wahhh! Sorry! I really don't mean to do things like this, yet they just keep happening!!" Negi quickly said, moving before she could smack him.  
"Dammit! What the heck is going on?!"Asuna sighed as she looked at the frightening area around them. The forest looked like something out of a horror film and she expected a ax killer or some thing to jump out any moment. "Why can't I summon my sword? I can't even summon my harisen!" Asuna wore a long sleeved golden shirt with black boots, black shorts, and a black tank top with a golden heart in the center.  
"I don't know," Negi said honestly as he looked thoughtful. "The only think I can think of is that there's some kind of magic barrier." He wore a black tux that was decorated with blue diamonds on the ends of the jacket and the pants along with a white shirt and a black tie that also had a blue diamond. Just then his eyes widen when he remembered what the boy had said.

"Moooi! So cool! Those powers are awesome! Give 'em to me!"

'Is... Is it possible that he stole my magic?' he wondered as he began to shake a little. That was bad. Really bad! Without his magic he was just a normal eleven year old boy! And from the five minutes he had been this world, he could already tell that was a bad thing!  
"Hey, Negi," Asuna said noticing this. "What's wrong?"  
"Huh?! Oh. Nothing!" he said quickly. "Anyway, we still need to find Chizuru-san and Kotarou-kun. And since we can't use our magic, we'll have to use our logic."  
"Oh, that won't help you," a voice said suddenly. They looked around and saw nothing. Asuna was thought it was ghost until she felt a tail brush against her bank.  
"WAUGH!" she shrieked as she jumped. She whipped around and saw a blue tabby with a large grin. "Huh?! What?!"  
"Logic doesn't exist here. So to use yours would be as pointless as a ball." the cat continued as Asuna freaked out.  
"Huh?!" she blinked.  
"It's a... It's a cat?" Negi said as he stared at it.  
"A Cheshire cat." Cheshire said as waved the tail over himself and vanished. He then reappeared a top a large toadstool.  
"Ches-Cheshire cat?!" Negi gasped with wide eyes.  
"No way!" Asuna exclaimed. "Where are we, Wonderland?!"  
"Where else?" Cheshire grinned.  
"Eh?" Asuna blinked. "Wait, what?"  
"W-Wonderland...?" Negi stuttered out.  
"Wonderful, isn't it?" Cheshire said as he waved his tail in somewhat taunting way. Every human he met was like this. So lost and full of questions, but no answers. He didn't whether they amused him or annoyed him. Both he supposed.  
"B-but this doesn't look anything like the place I've read about in books!" Negi exclaimed as he remembered the story his Onee-chan had read to him as a child. "It's more like a Horror world!" At this the Cheshire cat went quiet, though his grin never vanished. Negi thinking he had insulted it quickly began to apologize.  
"Ah! Sorry! I'm sorry! Uh, it's very nice place! Really! I like it!"  
"Your taste must be real horrific, then." the cat said, almost taunting. "You one of those gothic, emo kids who finds death, destruction, and anything dark interesting?"  
"Eh?! No! No! That's not! I mean!"  
"You mean...?" Cheshire pushed.  
"UGH! We're not getting anywhere like this!" Asuna yelled, interrupting them.  
"Of course no. You're not moving." Asuna fell forward at this and fell on the ground, twitching.  
"Ah..." Negi said as he watched her. "Asuna?"  
"I hate this cat..." she twitched.  
"'This cat' is not to fond of you ether, I'm sure." Cheshire said. My, human like that were easy to toy with. He waved his tail over himself to vanish again, but Negi called out to him.  
"Ah! Please wait!" he called and Cheshire stopped. "We're looking for our friends! Have you seen them?"  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. It's hard to tell who you see and who don't see here."  
"Huh?" Negi blinked.  
"Make sense!!" Asuna yelled as she waved her fist angrily.  
"I'm afraid I don't have the recipe for that," the cat stretched, making Asuna fall again. "Such a thing does not exist here, so trying to make or find it is futile."  
"Then what can we do?" Negi asked as he tried to keep Asuna calm.  
"I don't know. What can you do?"  
"You~!!" Asuna hissed as waved a twig at him.  
"Asuna, please!" Negi cried as he held her back. "You must learn to control your temper!" Then he turned to the Cheshire cat and politely asked, "I mean what would you do if you were us?"  
"I'd be lost like you."  
"No, what I meant was what do you think we should do in order to find our friends?"  
"Start looking." This time Negi fell. "But the way you both are now, you wouldn't be able to see them even if they dropped right in front of you."  
"What do you mean?! Why not?!" Asuna yelled. Dammit! Out of all the people (and animals) she had met, this feline was making it's way to the top of her most annoying list!  
"Because your eyes are no good here." Cheshire answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There's a special way of seeing around here and unless you learn it, you won't even be able to find the ground you're standing on." Negi and Asuna stared up at him, confused. What was he talking about? What did he mean?  
"I...I don't understand!" Negi said, looking desperate as he spoke.  
"Exactly," the feline grinned. Then he decided to take pity on the boy before he started crying. "There's only one way to survive in this nightmare and that's to go mad. However since you are unable to become that at the moment, I'd suggest getting the help of one who is most defiantly mad."  
"Who? You?" Asuna twitched.  
"Oh, no. I'm actually very mild mannered. I was thinking of one who is truly mad enough to take on this nightmare."  
"Wh...Who's that?" Negi asked with wide eyes. The Cheshire cat grinned as he stood, his glowing with mischief and might.  
"The Mad Hatter."

* * *

Well, Cheshire's making a lot of friends, isn't he? I hope I did his character justice. You probably noticed that at the beginning I was trying (and failing) at trying to make everything he said rhyme, but gave up quickly. Also, Cheshire looks like his counterpart from American MC Gee Alice.  
And I may made Kotarou a bit more short tempered than he actually is, but I imagine that since he's a dog demon, he doesn't like cats.

Review, please!


	6. The villiage of doors

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic is based on the song Alice Human Sacrifice by the Vocaloids and the game American Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

NO FLAMES!

* * *

"The Mad Hatter?" Negi gasped as his eyes widen.

"He exists?" Asuna blinked. What she thinking? She went to school with a vampire, a robot, a couple of Magisters, and she was a princess currently talking to a grinning cat. Who was she to ask who really did or didn't exist?

"As much as I do," Cheshire said. "He's imprisoned that way, close to the First Alice." He pointed to the left where there was a large thicket of thorns that just curved enough to reveal a path that was as red as blood.

"Im-imprisoned?" Negi gulped as he looked at it. The path looked more frightening than the woods that currently surrounded them and that was really saying something.

"Indeed. For the crime of going against Wonderland itself," the cat explained. "That in itself proves that he is the most mad amongst us. However, if you wish to have any hope of getting home, it's him you need to find." The cat said as it stretched it's long body. "Tell him the Fifth Alice has returned and _maybe_ he'll help you. Oh, and try to avoid the path of blood otherwise you'll run into the _First Alice_ and then it's off with your head." He ran his tail across his neck and his body vanished, leaving only his head.

"Huh?! B-but the whole path is red!" Negi exclaimed as he looked at it.

"Did I say red? No, I believe I said blood. Oh, watch out for the tiger lilies. They're quite nasty this time of year." With that Cheshire cat vanished, leaving the two alone.

"Huh?! Where'd he go?!" Asuna exclaimed as she searched the toadstool for the cat. Negi meanwhile looked at the path Cheshire had told them to follow. Even without his magic, he could sense something extremely dangerous down that path and felt it would be best to avoid it, on the other hand what choice did they have?

)O(O)O(

After Cheshire had left them, Kotaro and Chizuru cautiously followed the hall way of doors. Chizuru couldn't help but wonder what was behind all these doors. Soon they came upon a long spiral stair case that seemed to lead to a door village that had houses completely made of doors above them.

"My!" Chizuru said when she saw it. "I've never seen anything like this! Or have I?" She added as she remembered she was missing most her memory.

"Speaking of seeing, where's that damn rabbit?" Kotarou asked as he glanced around. Great, where did that bunny go? Then noticed a small green man with a large glowing orb on his back. He reminded Kotarou of a Hobbit from 'Lord of the Rings.' "Hey, what's with that guy?" The man looked completely drained and depressed, as if he had never smiled before in his life.

"I don't know," Chizuru said as she walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked gently, like she would a small child.

"Our land is destroyed, our spirit crushed." the man said, not even looking up from the ground as he spoke.

"Now, things can't be that bad." Chizuru kyuued. "Is there no joy here at all?"

"Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same house." the man sighed.

"What do you mean? Who are you a slave to?" she asked as she reached out to him. She brushed a few strands out of his face to reveal dark eyes that had lost any trace of life or hope.

"We are all a slave to this nightmare we call home." the man said before sulking off. Chizuru made to follow him, but Kotarou grabbed her wrist.

"There's nothing we do for him right now," he said, a bit sadly as he stared after the man. "The best thing we can do right now is to find that rabbit and get some answers." Chizuru hesitated for a moment, then nodded and allowed herself to be lead away to the stairs. They tried to walk up, only to have the stairs flatten and then both sliding back.

"Oh!" Chizuru exclaimed as she and Kotarou hit the floor. Well, actually she hit the floor and he hit her panties.

"Wahh!! S-sorry!!" Kotarou exclaimed quickly as he jumped up, his face becoming a deep red. Chizuru shot him a teasing glance.

"My, Kotarou-kun! You're becoming quite a perv aren't you?" she said.

"Wha?!! N-no! That's not! Chizu-nee!!" Chizuru giggled as he became flustered.

"Just kidding!" she assured him. Kotarou gave her a soft glare, face still a bit red.

"Geeze..." he said. Of the girls he knew, Chizuru was the only one who could get him so flustered and she knew it. He sighed and decided to let it drop as he hopped backwards onto the banister. "What the heck is with these stairs--?!" he didn't get to finish for when his tush hit the marble banister, he was suddenly pulled up by a mysterious force all the way to the top of the stairs, where he was thrown to the floor. "Ow!"

"Kotarou-kun!" Chizuru called after him.

'_Looks like he found a way up!'_ she thought. _'Looks like fun!'_ She hopped on to the banister where she was pulled by the same mysterious force that had pulled Kotarou and was quickly tossed on to him.

"Ack!" he gasped in surprised as her luxurious body was thrown upon his.

"Ai... Guess it's my turn to apologize," she said nervously as she pushed herself up. If Kotarou didn't know any better, he'd say she was blushing a bit.

"N-no big!" he said as he sat up. "At least now we now how to get up the stairs here." He turned away and glanced at the village of doors. "Hey, there's something over there!"

"Really?" Chizuru said as she tried to see what he saw. Unlike Kotarou, she had normal human eyes, so she couldn't see as far as him. "Is it Mr Rabbit?"

"Defiantly," Kotarou said as he squinted. "I see him hopping away! We better get going before we lose him." He then lifted a startled Chizuru in his arms and dashed through the village after Rabbit. He would have caught up with him, if a voice hadn't called out to them.

"Stir up no trouble, strangers," another small man called. "The Queen of Clover's agents are ruthless."

"Huh?" Kotarou blinked as he stopped, still holding Chizuru.

"Ara, don't you mean the Queen of Hearts?" she asked, trying to remember if she had ever read about the Queen of Clover in the story of "Alice in Wonderland".

"No, she died way before this nightmare began." the man answered. "We are now under the rule of the Queen of Clover."

"Hey, just who is this queen anyway?" Kotarou asked as he set Chizuru down so he could talk.

"She is the one who conquered our village and turned us into slaves. She's ruthless and cruel, and makes strange creatures who attack and torture us everyday." the man explained, hopelessly. "If you value your lives, you'll steer clear of her."

"Bah!" Kotarou scoffed as he put one hand on his waist and jammed his thumb at himself with the other. "I'm not afraid of this queen or her creatures! If she's that bad than you all ought ta stand up to her and take her down!"

"Defiance is useless," the man said with a hopeless sigh. "While the Queen reins and this nightmare continues, only death can release us from this misery."

"That can't true." Chizuru said sadly as she watched him sulk away like the other one. "What kind of cruel person could this queen be to hurt these people so?"

"How should I know?" Kotarou shrugged as they started walking. "But something tells me we're gonna have to face this Queen sooner or later."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Meh, just a feeling. Besides, that's the way things usually work when you go another world. In my experience anyway."

"Ha, ha. I see..." Chizuru went quiet and Kotarou took it as unease.

"Hey, no worries, Chizu-nee!" he told her. "I'll protect you, no matter what we face!" Chizuru chuckled as she smiled at that.

"Really?"

"Really! Hey, why you laughin'?!" he whined.

"Oh, no reason." Suddenly Chizuru slipped on something and fell back. "Kyaa!!"

"You okay?!" Kotarou asked as he bent next to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" she assured him. She peeked up and saw what she had slipped on. "A knife?" she blinked.

"What's that doin' laying around?" Kotarou huffed as she picked it up.

"Not sure." she said she looked it over. She made to toss it to a safe place, but stopped when she remembered the boy who had caused this whole mess. Would they have to face him again? And what about this Queen of Clovers? She didn't want to believe there would be a time when she would have to face them, but if she did, did she really want to be weaponless? And what about all the other creatures they might meet? She didn't want to have to hide and let Kotarou fight them alone, not when it was her fault they were there in the first place.

"I think..." she said slowly as she stood. "I'll keep this. For now, anyway."

"Huh, okay?" Kotarou said as he blinked up at her. He never thought of her as one to fight, but he didn't think Nodoka was a fighter ether when they first met. "If you really want to. Do you know how to use it?" he asked, when a voice from behind him suddenly said,

"Your knife is necessary, but not sufficient. Always collect what's useful. Reject only your ignorance and you may survive."

"Gaahh!!" Kotarou exclaimed as he jumped forward when the Cheshire cat appeared behind him.

"Oh, you're back!" Chizuru blinked.

'_Dammit! I can sense, demons, monster and other stuff, but I can't keep track of this dumb cat?!'_ Kotarou thought with a small growl.

"Answer me one thing, cat. Do you really vanish, or just turn invisible to then pop up to scare us?!" he growled at the cat.

"I am never nether here nor there. I am where I'm needed and where I am not needed." the cat replied, not really answering the question. Chizuru laughed in confusion.

"Ara, you really do speak in riddles, don't you?" she smiled. "Why is that?"

"To play with simple fools, like him." Cheshire grinned.

"Hey!" Kotarou leaped at him, but Cheshire vanished before he could touch him. "Dammit!"

"Too slow," he taunted as he appear on top of rock. Chizuru watched Kotarou try to catch him, then looked at the knife she held. Before now, she had never held any knife other than a kitchen knife, but this was much actually different. This... This was weapon. A weapon for fighting. A weapon for killing.

"I won't... actually have to use this, will I?" she asked quietly, but both dog and cat heard her. "I mean to fight is one thing, but to kill..." Kotarou stopped cold when he heard that. Due to his demon heritage, he was attacked a lot and sometimes to survive, he had to kill. He never liked it and he never got used to it, but he had come to realize that there were times when it was your life or theirs. Luckily when he was with Negi he never had to kill anyone. Cheshire stared at her emotionlessly and said,

"To kill is grave sin, however the enemy gives no heed to sins and will cut you down without hesitation. If you ever wish to find your way home, you must fight for your life."

"But to kill...!"

"Is to live here." Cheshire interrupted in a serious tone. "In this nightmare that our home has become, one must fight to live and kill to survive."

"But it just doesn't seem right!" Chizuru argued. She wanted to throw the knife away and yell at herself for even considering to use this thing to take a life, yet her grip was still firm. Why? What in her subconscious mind compelled her to keep this?

"Nothing is right here, that is why we need you. Everything is completely broken here and you must fix it." The cat stood and stretched. "If it makes you feel better, most people actually beg for death here and the rest are just plain insane."

"Wonderland..." Kotarou muttered under his breath. "Isn't it suppose to be wonderful or somethin'? From what I've seen and the people I met, this place is anything but."

"Actually it was a place that you wonder. Aren't you wandering?"

"I said 'wonder' not 'wander!'"

"Well, you're wondering a lot too, are you not?"

"You!" Kotarou leaped at him and he vanished. Chizuru actually laughed, feeling strangely better now.

"Now, now," she kyuued. "Don't let him get to you. Come on, let's go find Rabbit." They walked up a plank and soon found a impatient Rabbit, who when he saw them turned and shrank to the size of a mouse before running into a door that only a mouse could enter.

"Hey!" Kotarou yelled after him. "Hold on a sec! How are we suppose to follow you when you keep running away?! We can't shrink you know?! Hey!"

"Rabbit!" Chizuru called as well, but it seemed Rabbit would not be coming back to tell them how they should follow. "Oh, dear."

"You're telling me!" Kotarou growled. "Stupid rabbit! How're we suppose to follow him now?" Chizuru bent to the tiny door. No way would they be able to enter that.

"I guess we look around and see if we can find a shrinking potion or something." she suggested as she remembered the story. She looked around for a table, but found nothing.

"Eh? Wouldn't it simpler to just blast through the wall?"

"Well, it might be. But on the other hand it might just bring this village down around us, or who knows what. Here anything could happen."

"Really?" Kotarou sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll ask this guy if he knows anything." He walked over to another dejected looking man.

"Dude, everyone looks completely wreaked!" he said as he observed at the man. "Are things that bad?"

"The truth would reduce you to a blubbering baby..." the man said. "Are you the savior, Rabbit's been telling us about all this time?"

"Not sure," Kotarou said honestly. "Anyway, we need to find a shrinking potion or something to get us to the size of a mouse. Can you help us?"

"Calls for some serious twistin'. You'll need to go sideways, not forward. If I knew how I'd go sideways myself." the man answered.

"Huh?" Chizuru blinked.

"Not, twisted, small!" Kotarou barked as his shoulders slumped. "We need to get to the size of a mouse so we can follow the white rabbit! Do you know how we can do that?" The man thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Only the Library holds such secrets. But it will take more than a wish to get inside." he finally said.

"The Library?" Chizuru said as she put her hand to her chin in thought.

"We don't have time for this! By the time we check every door, that Rabbit will be long gone!" Kotarou complained.

"I'm sure he'll wait, Kotarou-kun." she replied. "Besides, something tells me we have to find someway to get small, sooner or later."

"I dunno. Seems like too much trouble to me." the wolf boy said as he scratched his ears.

"Well, for now we don't have much choice. Also, maybe we'll find something useful there, like a way home." Then Chizuru looked thoughtful. "Hm, but how do we find it? There are millions of doors." Kotarou turned back to the man.

"I don't suppose you know, do ya?" The man shook his head and Kotarou let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped forward. "Thought so." Then he turned to Chizuru. "Guess we need to ask someone else."

"But even if we find this place, how will we get in? We don't have a key and most doors need them." As Chizuru asked this question, Cheshire appeared in front of her.

"Doors have locks, locks need keys, which you don't have. Let's hope the doors are open." he said. This time Kotarou had been expecting him, so he didn't freak.

"Right and if there's not, then there's than one way to skin a cat, right?" he grinned evilly. "Heh, excuse the expression." Cheshire frowned at him.

"Most unpleasant expression. Please avoid it in the future." he said before vanishing.

"Doesn't take much to get rid of him, huh?" Kotarou snickered. Chizuru chuckled as well.

"Come, let find someone who can tell us which door leads to the library is."

She started to walk away, but as she turned a corner she was suddenly attacked by what seemed to be a black spades playing card. She let out a startled cry and Kotarou rushed forward, claws beared. He caught the card man's ax spear, then kicked him into a wall where he used it's own spear to stab through, expecting him to just vanish like a shikigame. So he was surprised when he saw the blood spill out.

"Wh-wha..." he said. Chizuru just stared at the card man as his blood spilled out. The Cheshire cat had told her that they might have to kill, but still seeing that blood pour out... They didn't have time to stare though for three more card men appeared and attacked them. Kotarou quickly charged forwards and ducked one as he punched another in the gut. Then he quickly did a spin kick to another. He wasn't sure why, but his limbs hurt, bad. Fighting these guys were like fighting a brick wall, sure he knocked them down, but still. Chizuru meanwhile, was temporarily frozen as she stared at the blood. Images flashed through her mind, bloody images. Images of people dying, fighting, a man calling to her.

"_**Alice!"**_

"Chizuru!!" Chizuru snapped back to reality just as a guard appeared behind her. Quickly she moved to the side so she hit a door, and just barely missed getting her head cut off. She hit the door with a thud and Kotarou tried to rush to her aid, but he was quickly knocked down by two of the card men.

"Dammit!! Get off, or you're all going to get decked!" he growled as they pinned him. He tried to summon his wolf spirits, but found he couldn't.

'_Huh?! No! Not now!'_ Chizuru had her back pressed hard against the door behind her, eyes wide with fear as the card man in front of her raised it's weapon. She looked at Kotarou through the corner of her eye and she felt her heart stop when she saw the card men were about to kill him.

'_No!!'_ Suddenly something inside her seemed to snap and just then she swung the door open behind her and it smacked the weapon out of the card man's hand. Then her grip on the knife she held tighten as body suddenly moved in a quick motion that sliced the card man in front of her in half. She then charged towards the card men that held Kotarou and attacked them as well. When they were dead, Chizuru began panting as Kotarou stared up at her surprised.

"Chizu-nee?" Her eyes were wide now as she panted, a few specks of blood on her face and dress. What... What had she just done? What was happening to her? She had just killed three! Three living things and she didn't feel guilty. In fact she felt they had deserved to die. Why? Why did she feel like that? Why didn't feel racked with guilt?

"_**So you're the new Alice?"**_ a croaky, old voice from a forgotten memory said as the form of a woman with long hair appear. _**"How pathetic!"**_

"Chizuru-nee!! Hey, snap out of it!" Chizuru let out a small gasp as Kotarou gently shook her out of her daze.

"Huh...?"

"Chizu-nee...Are you alright?" Kotarou asked as the card men around them suddenly vanished, leaving only a pool of blood. Chizuru stared at him for a second, then put on her usual smile. She didn't want to worry him than he was.

"Yes." she assured him. "Yes, I'm fine. You?" Kotarou glared up at her.

"Stop that!" he barked, shocking her. "You're not fine, and you know it! So stop lying!" he continued. He held her arms, firmly but not tight as he glared at the cracked, checkered floor beneath them. "If you feel bad about something, then say so! Don't just pretend that it's okay! I know I don't understand a girl's feelings. I especially don't understand yours, but I do know that nothing good comes from pretending you're alright when you're not!" Chizuru stared at him in surprise.

"Kotarou-kun..." Kotarou released her as he turned away. "We can't stay here. I'll go first, just in case there are more." Kotarou said as he stared down the pathway they were suppose to go. Dammit, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he sense that enemy coming? And why did he have so much trouble fighting them when Chizuru could fight them easily?

'_Am I sick or something?'_ he wondered. He stared at his fist as he clenched it. _'No matter how hard I try, I can't summon my wolf spirits. And I can just barely use my demon senses. What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Kotarou-kun?" Chizuru said as she slowly followed. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nah! It's nothing!" he said quickly.

"Really?"

"Really!" The last thing Kotarou wanted was to worry Chizuru. "C'mon! It looks safe enough!" Chizuru gave him a playful look as he walked away. After what he just told her not to pretend, he was doing it? She let her gaze fall to the knife she held. It glinted with the blood she had just spilt. She didn't like what she had did, but she realized if she didn't, than she and Kotarou would be dead. Using the apron, she wiped the blood off before pocketing it. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with this world, but she know that Kotarou was the closet thing she had to a family, and she wasn't going to lose him.

No matter what.

)O(O)O(

Elsewhere in a dark void, Dream was bouncing a doll that looked just like Chizuru.

"_Hee, hee! Alice's friends may be powerful in 'That world,' but this is my world! Which, means my rules! That wolf is too much like the first Alice, I hope he doesn't get too boring like her though. The wizard reminds me of the Second Alice, how lame! At this rate, they'll be long gone before I'll get to have any real fun! Oh, well!"_ he laughed as he caught the doll in his hands. Then he stared into the black button eyes._"Heh, oh well. Alice is back and when she remembers everything, she'll realize this is where she belongs,"_ he said as he held the doll tightly to his heart. _"With me... Forever!"_

* * *

I wonder if I'm making everyone too OOC. Oh, well. Sorry about the lame fight scene.

Review!!


	7. Vines in a Bine

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic was inspired after watching the drama Alice Human Sacrifice and the game American Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

NO FLAMES!

Bookeater: Thanks for the advise! I'll try to do that, but you might see any changes right away since I'm not used to that. Also, Dream took Kotarou's werewolf transformation, so he can't transform.

* * *

Chizuru and Kotarou walked around the village of doors, looking for anyone who could tell them where the library was, but everyone was ether too depressed, or were just too afraid to speak. After a while they tried just opening doors only to find they were all locked. Soon they came to a part of a village that was suspended over a strange green water on a strange dock that circled in a swirl. Curious about the color and glow of the water, Kotarou picked up a old, rusted door knob that had fallen and dropped it into the liquid below where he saw it start to dissolve into nothing.

'_It's acid,'_ he noted as he looked at it._'Or something like it. Doesn't take a genius to tell me, we should avoid falling in.'_

"My!" Chizuru said thoughtfully as she watched the knob dissolve. "If the water dissolves everything it touches, how is this village able to stand?"

"Dunno. Maybe the wood's immune to it or somethin'. Though my guess would be that they used some sort of charm." Kotarou shrugged, not that concerned about it. As long as it didn't cave in and send them into the water, he was fine.

"I see, my that's kinda interesting." Chizuru said. Unlike Kotarou she was very interested.

"It is?"

"Well, maybe not to you." She looked around a bit more and above them were many wooden beams along the dirt ceiling with many machines that she could never remembering seeing ever. They were attached to the beams and let out puffs of colorful steam. "Ara, what's that?"

"Huh? No clue," Kotarou answered. His eyes followed the beams and saw they connected to the buildings. "Maybe they're some type of weird chimneys?"

"Hm, I wonder." Kotarou smiled as he looked up at Chizuru's curious face. "Wow, you're really into this stuff aren't you?"

"Well, it's very interesting," she said with a embarrassed smile. "I mean, I've never seen anything like this place in our world."

"Yeah, you're right. And y'know, I guess that even though this place is gloomier than a storm cloud and everyone is clearly depressed it's not too bad. There are a lot of interesting things here." Kotarou said as he looked around. "If only we could find our way around." Chizuru smiled, but then her gaze sadden when it fell upon another depressed man. His skin was so sickly, and his arms just dangled uselessly at his sides, as if he had lost the strength to even move them.

"Rabbit told us a champion would come," he said as she approached him. "Are you that champion?"

"I'm not sure," she said honestly. "But if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it. But right now we need to find the library. Can you help us?"

"Oh no, wouldn't dare!" the man said quickly, as if frighten someone would attack him if he didn't. "Since the Queen appeared we've all become useless half wits. I can barely cross the road."

'_What road?'_ Kotarou wondered as he looked around. He saw doors, a spiral checkered floor, more doors, acid water, more doors, strange chimney things, more doors, strange lanterns that dimly lit this underground, and did he mention doors? Cause right now, all these doors were starting to get on his nerves.

"I see," Chizuru said with an exhausted sigh. She getting tired of wondering around this door maze as well.

"But," the man suddenly added. "Make your way to down to the second door, to the deepest part of the village. There's one older and wiser than myself, the Libarian. He still lives free and knows the way to the library."

"Thank you so much!" Chizuru said as she clapped her hands together. Finally, they were going to get somewhere! Then she turned to Kotarou. "Shall we?"

)O(O)O(

Asuna shivered as she and Negi followed the path.

"Brr! This place is creepy!" she muttered as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah," Negi muttered. Then some dust went up his nose and he started to sneeze. "Ah-ah!"

"Oh, no!" Asuna groaned as she prepared herself.

"Ahh-CHOO!!" he sneezed and... nothing happened.

"Huh?" Both Negi and Asuna blinked, confused. Usually when Negi sneezed, he stripped all the girls around him, but Asuna was fine.

"Huh? What?" she blinked as she ran her hands over her clothes, not believing it.

"Oh, no! My magic really is gone!" Negi cried as tears filled his eyes. It was true, all his spells and magic were gone!

"Negi!" Asuna cried as a flower suddenly sprang out from the torn bushes around them. The flower let out a lion like roar as it fired thorns at them. Asuna let out a pain filled scream as she was suddenly shot by many thorns that left deep gashes in her skin.

"Asuna!!" Negi cried just he was hit in the back by three thorns. "Ahh!!"

"N-Negi!" Asuna grunted. She tried to crawl towards him but a thorn filled vine wrapped around her leg before ripping her into the air. "Yaaahh!!"

"Asuna!!" Negi some how manage to push himself up and ran towards the plant that held her, only to be hit smacked back into a thorn bush behind him.

"Negi!" Negi struggled as the thorns behind him began to envelope him.

"Arg!" he cried as he tried to pull away.

'_It's no good! No matter how hard I try, I can't break away! I'm just.. A regular kid now!' _he at his father's staff. _'Father...!'_ Suddenly the staff began to shake as it illuminated the area around them and the black vines around them all dissolved into dust. Wasting no time, Negi quickly dashed to Asuna and grabbed her hand, not even asking if she was okay.

"Hurry!" he yelled and more vines ripped out of the crimson road behind them. Asuna was a bit dazed at first, but her mind quickly clicked into place and ran ahead of Negi, still clutching to his hand as the area around them became filled with red dust. They ran as fast as they could, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly they both collapsed at a cross road. When they hit the ground, they were afraid this was going to be the end for them, but nothing happened. Confused, they looked up and saw that all the vines were pulling back, as if afraid of something.

"What the heck?" Asuna wheezed as she watched them, not knowing whether to be relieved or worried. Negi meanwhile stared at his staff.

"Father..." he muttered.

'_Did you... protect us?'_

"Hey, Negi!" Asuna yelled, breaking through his thoughts. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Huh? N-no, not really. Ah! That's right, what about you?!" Negi cried as he suddenly noticed all of Asuna wounds. Asuna gave her usual grin.

"No big, don't worry! They're not that deep!" she said, although anyone could tell she was lying from the way she grimaced as she spoke. Then suddenly she fell forward a little as the pain shot through her body like a bullet.

"Asuna!" Negi cried as he caught her. Asuna let herself lay against him for a moment as she watched her blood slowly drip to the ground below. When it hit the ground, Asuna honestly couldn't tell her blood from the red dirt below her. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around Negi. Ever since Asuna had met Negi she fought many creatures, Demons, vampires, robots, and other stuff, but this world... It did something to her. It made her afraid and uneasy, like a child who had just realized they had been separated from their parents in strange place. She wanted to leave this place. She wanted to go back to Mahora academy and forget they ever came here.

Suddenly out of no where, she heard singing.

"Asuna? What's wrong?" Negi asked as she pushed herself away from him.

"I hear something..." she said slowly as listened closely. "It sounds like... Singing."

"Huh?" Negi didn't have Asuna hearing so it was hard to hear it at first, but after he concentrated for a few seconds he could hear the voice of a man singing. "Who...?"

"Dunno," Asuna frowned. The voice itself didn't seem too bad, but there was something about the tune that made her a bit nervous. "What do you think we should do?" Negi frowned as he gulped. He knew that standing here wasn't going to help them and besides, they still needed to find the Mad Hatter so they could find Kotarou and Chizuru. Maybe whoever was singing could help them.

"C'mon," he said calmly. "Maybe who's ever singing can help us."

'_But what if it's another enemy?'_ a voice in the back of his mind said. Negi took deep breath. When he was young he always thought it might be cool to visit wonderland, but now that he was here he just wanted to leave!

They hobbled down the path, both injured and bruised from the attack. Both were just glad no else saw them so pathetic. The path they now followed soon became barren, like a wilted field so soon there was nothing to protect them from the harsh winds that felt like it was cutting them. The wind though seemed to carry a tune.

"The First Alice was a gallant red one.

Wielding a sword in hand in the wonderland.

Slicing down everything in her way

She was followed by a bloody red path.

This new Alice deep in the woods

was trapped as a wanted fugitive.

If it weren't for the red path that she made

No one would think that she even existed."

Soon they came upon a large black tree that reached up into the dark sky above them. Negi stared at it as he used his staff as a cane. He could feel a powerful dark energy from the tree, one that would even over power Evangeline's. Suddenly Asuna let out a startle shriek as she fell back in surprise.

"Wha-what's wrong?!" Negi asked as he jumped a little. Asuna shakily pointed at the tree as she stuttered,

"Th-there's a...! There's a man there!!"

"Wha?!" Negi squinted and gasped when he saw a man in the center of the tree, roots growing from him. "Uwah?!!" he cried as he fell back, eyes wide with terror. The man painfully looked up, his dark eyes deprived of any hint of life.

"Oh, what's this now..." he rasped. His speech was a little slurred and his limbs were all trapped inside the tree as well as his neck, so his movements were limited. "Let me guess... The new Alices?"

"H-huh?" Negi blinked as he remembered that mysterious boy refereeing to Chizuru as Alice.

"Who the heck are you?!" Asuna screeched out, not know whether to be afraid of this man, or to feel pity for him.

"Hm. I wonder. I suppose it depends who's dreaming," the mysterious man answered as he let his head fall a little and his wild bright red hair fell back over his eyes. "It doesn't matter much, anyway. Not now anyway. Hm. Then again, I wonder if it ever mattered." Negi looked at him closely. His skin was as pale as death and he thought could see the tree pulse as if it was drawing blood from him. His eyes traveled down the tree and below it covered in dust and cob webs as if it had not been touched for centuries, was a old, English top hat with a card that read 10/6 in it along with a wilted blue rose.

"Could you...? Are you... the Mad Hatter?"

)O(O)O(

As Chizuru and Kotarou went deeper into the underground of the door maze the air around them seemed to become hotter, as if they were walking right into a furnace. Kotarou was surprised his hair hadn't burst into flames by now.

"Man, it's hot! Are heading to the center of a volcano or somethin'?" he complained as he wrapped his jacket around his waist. "How're you handling it?" From what he could see Chizuru seemed to be just as hot as he was for her face was a light red from the heat and because of her sweat, the black dress she was wearing clung tightly to her _all_ curves which made it difficult for Kotarou to look at her.

"Oh, I'm fine," she panted as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. She was avoiding looking Kotarou right now because the sweat glistening on his well muscled chest made her feel like a young school girl (oh, wait.). "My, I haven't felt this hot since Satomi-san blew out Mahora's electricity last summer."

"Dang... Where is that Librarian already?" Kotarou whined as he looked around. Man... There were so many doors and he couldn't even open one! How's that for lame and useless? Seriously what the point of door if it wouldn't open?

"I'm sure we're close, Kotarou-kun." Chizuru panted as he tugged down at her dress. For some reason the heat was making it ride up. Suddenly Kotarou fell against one of the doors, feeling extremely tired. "Kotarou-kun!" Kotarou didn't have the energy to answer her.

'_Dammit...'_ he silently cursed as he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but Kotarou could feel exhaustion eating at his bones, no matter what he did._' Dammit. What's... wrong with me?'_

"My, and here I thought puppies were always full of energy," Cheshire slightly taunted as he appeared. Kotarou let out a low, annoyed growl as he glared at him. What he wouldn't do to be able to rip that annoying, sharp tooth grin off that taunting face.

"Shut up!" he growled. "I'm a wolf, not a puppy! Got that?!"

"How old are you?"

"Eleven, why?"

"Among humans, you are a child, among demons, you are a pup. Therefore, a puppy."

"You!" Kotarou leaped at him, but of course missed. Cheshire reappeared above him a top a rock.

"Stop your yap and close your trap long enough to chew on this." he said as he batted a glowing red cracker into his mouth. The moment the cracker entered Kotarou's mouth he felt it light up and his mouth began to burn a second later.

"YEOW!!" he cried as he yelled his mouth.

"Kotarou-kun!" Chizuru exclaimed as sparks literally flew from his mouth. Full of burning energy (and a burning tongue.), Kotarou whipped toward the always grinning cat.

"What the hell was that for, bastard?!" he yelled as red sparks flew from his mouth. He vaguely reminded Chizuru of a dragon for a moment.

"Your energy was running low, so I gave you a spark." Cheshire said simply as his golden eyes continued to tease Kotarou. "You seemed to have an inferno of energy now."

'_I wish he wouldn't talk like that.'_ Chizuru thought as the heat returned to her. Kotarou stopped for a second. Come to think of it, he did feel better.

"That's true..." he said. "But you still shouldn't have done that!!" Chizuru let out a laugh.

'My, they sure became fast friends.' she thought. Then she froze as a memory suddenly came to her.

)O(O)O(

Chizuru was seven years old at the time and though she couldn't see the faces, she could tell she was dinning with a rabbit and a man.

"Yeow! -----! Why did you do that?" the rabbit yelled as his mouth sparked.

"You looked like you needed a spark." the man grinned.

"What was that?" child Chizuru had asked.

"A fire cracker. We usually use it to light the oven. Oh, he'll be fine though." the man said as he took a sip of tea, not at all interested that his friend hopping around with his mouth on fire. "Do you know why the heart is like the sea?"

"No, why?"

"Haven't the slightest." Chizuru laughed.

"-----, why do you always ask such strange things?"

"Why not?" As young Chizuru laughed with her friends, the present Chizuru watched the memory with a blank face.

'_Who... Who are you?'_ The man in her memory looked at her from under his hat and asked,

"Who are _you_?"

)O(O)O(

"Chizu-nee?"

"Ara?" Chizuru snapped back reality to see the concern brown eyes of Kotarou and the mocking grin of the Cheshire Cat. Just the grin. "Oh! Sorry! Guess I did it again, huh?"

"Y'know I'm really starting to get worried about you." Kotarou said he looked up at her, hands on his hips.

"Oh, don't worry." Cheshire's grin said as it danced around in a playful manner. "You're just losing your mind."

"Oh..." Chizuru said, not knowing if that was suppose to make her feel better or not.

"No, that would be you." Kotarou said flatly.

"Not possible." Cheshire said as his head appeared.

"Why?"

"Because I lost my mind centuries ago." Kotarou just let out a defeated sigh as he leaned against a door, to hot to do anything else.

'_I give up.'_ he thought as Cheshire's head rolled around them in a taunting manner._ 'I just do._' Chizuru decided to change the subject.

"Cheshire, we're looking for the librarian, have you seen him?" she asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Cheshire said as he appeared in front of a tall dark brown maple door, where he opened the door with his long boney, demon like tail. "Take a leap of faith." Chizuru looked through the door and over the mysterious green water that promised death to all who fell in, Chizuru could see a old man running across the plank of doors.

"Hm? Is that him?" she asked.

"Hey! Ojii-san!" Kotarou yelled, trying to get the old man's attention. But it seemed he couldn't hear him. "Damn! How are we suppose to get across that water?" Kotarou could leap over far distances, but without his spirits he knew he wouldn't be able to make it across this place.

"Hanging ropes are as good as step ladders to those who know how to use them." Cheshire seemed to sigh. Kotarou then noticed a few silver silk rope hanging down from the ceiling.

'_They seem strong enough.'_ he thought as he lifted Chizuru into his strong, muscular child arms.

"Hold on," he told her.

"Alright," Chizuru said almost shyly as she felt herself being pressed against Kotarou's chest. Then with his usual strength he leaped through the maple door and while holding on to Chizuru with one arm, he grabbed a silk rope and swung himself to the door planks below. When he landed though he sensed something and quickly found himself surrounded by card soldiers.

"Great! Looks like we've got a poker game to play!" Kotarou sneered.

* * *

Man, Asuna and Negi are getting all the excitement! I'll have to remedy that in the next chapter.

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	8. The Mad Hatter

Summary: After Kotarou returns from the magic world, Chizuru suddenly meets a mysterious boy who leads her to a twisted version of Wonderland! Now trapped in this world, Chizuru must recover her memory and save Wonderland, or be lost forever.

Wondering what's going on? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own only this fic and few Ocs, that's it!

Warning: Spoilers ahead! And hints of Yoai, yuri, and definite Shota

Pairings: Will be voted for later

Rated: Teen for mild language, some nudity, violence

Notes: This fanfic was inspired after watching the drama Alice Human Sacrifice and the game American Gee Alice, so don't be surprised if you see some things related to both.

NO FLAMES!

Kotarou smirked as the card men surrounded him and Chizuru.

'_Perfect!'_ he thought as he cracked his knuckles. _'Now that I've got my energy back, I can take these freaks down easily!'_

"Hey Chizu-nee," Kotarou called to Chizuru as he shifted into a fighting position. "Do me a favor and go hide while I deck these guys!" Then before she could say anything, he rushed forward toward four card men, where he smashed the guards' blood red armor with a power punch and a swift kick. Chizuru was hesitant to leave the battle at first, but when she saw that Kotarou had it under control she started to back away, only to be stopped by a card soldier who snuck up behind her and stabbed her through her shoulder.

"Uahhh!" she cried as the heart shaped spear pierced through her skin. Hearing her cry, Kotarou quickly rushed over and with his claws he slashed the solder apart.

"Chizu-nee! Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly as more surrounded them.

"Y-yes..." she assured him as she painfully clutched her shoulder. Seeing her pain, Kotarou gritted his teeth in anger as the soldiers sprang forward to attack.

"Ch!! Bastards!!" he growled as he ripped their armor off with a powerful wind force before slashing them up with his claws. Realizing the danger of the battle Chizuru tried to pull out, but before she could, she found herself grabbed from behind. She lets out a startled scream as she feels herself being lifted and dragged towards a clover shaped clover.

"Chizuru!" Kotarou yelled. He tried to get to her, but found his way blocked by a stack of card soldiers. "Dammit! Get outta the way!" he roared as released a swift kick strong enough to wreck the strong, dark green armor. Chizuru against her captor with all the strength she could muster until she remembered she had a knife. She whipped it out and stabbed the card man's throat, making release her. Unfortunately, she was too close to the portal to get away and was pulled in by the vortex of wind. Kotarou's eyes widen as he fall her fall into it.

"Chizuru!!"

)O(O)O(

"Could you...? Are you... the Mad Hatter?" Negi asked as he stared at the man trapped in the tree.

"Eh?!" Asuna gasped as she turned to look at him. Hatter gazed at the ground below him before letting a small empty smile pass his face.

"I have been called that by that many times for many years in the past, so I guess that is my name." he said. Negi stared up at him with pity.

"What... What happened?" he ventured to ask.

"To what?" Hatter replied.

"To... To you of course!!" Asuna yelled as she pointed at him. "Wh-why are you in that tree instead of having tea with the March Hare and that dormouse like in the book!!"

"Ah..." Hatter said slowly. "I haven't had tea in a long time. Actually I haven't had anything but pain in a long time and even that is slowly leaving." Before Negi or Asuna could ask anything else, Hatter asked, "Are you two the new Alices?"

"Huh?"

"Heh. I see. About time he moved on. I guess there's a new chorus to the song," Hatter muttered before he began to sing in a low voice. "The sixth Alice was a pair of lovers. With hands joined they skipped into the wonderland..."

"EH?!!" Negi exclaimed as his face turned red.

"L-l-l-lovers?!" Asuna exclaimed, equally red. "What the hell makes you think we're lovers?! You've been in that tree too long! There is no way _we_ are lovers!!"

"Th-that's right!" Negi cut in. "S-she's my student, so any relationship..."

"Forget that! He's eleven years old for goodness sake!" the girl yelled, her bells ringing with embarassment. "God, has the world become infested with pedophiles?!" Hatter winced as Negi and Asuna heard the tree slurp the blood from him. Then surprisingly he laughed.

"Heh. Love doesn't understand age..." he said slowly as his went from a wild red to clam green. "It only knows what two people feel about one another. Or at least... That's what that person said." Negi winced himself as he heard the tree slurp from the poor man again.

"H-hold on. We'll get you of that thing." he gulped as he took a step forward.

"How're we gonna do that?" Asuna asked as he looked at the creepy tree. It took every once of her will power not to squeal at the sight of this tree sucking the Hatter dry.

"I'm not sure," Negi as he looked at the tree.

'_If Asuna still had her sword we could cut him out, but since she doesn't we'll need to figure out another way.'_ he thought as he reached out to touch the tree.

"Why bother?" Hatter suddenly said before he could.

"Huh?"

"Why bother?" he repeated. "You've seen this place, right? It's a nightmare. That's why we have no power. Because when you're trapped in a dream... there's no escape."

"Huh...? I don't understand." Negi said as he stared up at him. "What do you mean? A dream? Is that what all this is?" Hatter just stared down at him with a empty smile.

"Wh-what are you going on about?! What the hell is with this place?! Arg! You know never mind! I don't care anymore! I just wanna get out of this place!" With that Asuna grabbed the Hatter and started to pull. "C'mon! Help us find our friends so we can get out of here!"

"Asuna!!" Negi yelled when he saw the pain the Hatter was in. He pulled her away and the Mad Hatter started to laugh a loud, insane laugh that made both back away.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You fools! There is no escape from Wonderland! Even when you, you cannot escape! In this never ending dream... There is only imprisonment!" he laughed. "'Help us?!' Why should I help?! Why should when I am so close to falling into my own dream? The dream where I dream about my Alice?!" Before ether could say anything the area gave a rapid quake which made them both fall back.

"Kyaaa!!" they both cried.

)O(O)O(

"Chizuru!!" Chizuru just barely managed to grab the edge of the portal where she held on with all her strength, but even that was slipping.

"Ugh! K-Kotarou!!" she cried as she felt her grip being pulled away from her.

"Hold on!" Kotarou quickly used a wind force to push the card soldiers away from him and into the acid green water below. He could hear their bloodcurdling screams of agony as they slowly melted in it, but right now that didn't matter to him. All mattered was Chizuru. He ran to portal where he grabbed Chizuru just as she lost her grip. Struggled to pull her out and was resorted to grabbing the edge so he himself wouldn't fall in. Finally with a grunt he was able to pull her out and both rolled back just the portal was closing.

With all the enemies gone and both safe they let out exhausted gasps.

"Chizu-nee... You okay?" Kotarou panted as he held her still. She nodded as held him as well.

"I'm fine!" she gasps. "I'm fine..." Chizuru could have laid against him forever, but Kotarou quickly noticed the wound on Chizuru's shoulder.

"Chi-Chizuru-nee!" he gasped.

"Oh my!" Chizuru said as she remembered it. "Don't worry, it's not that bad..."

"Not that bad, ha! Chizu-nee, I've been fighting all my life! I know when a wound is bad or not! I told you don't pretend you're alright when--" He didn't get to finish scolding her for in that moment the area around them gave a rough shake. Chizuru let startled shriek and Kotarou shielded her with his body as a few rocks fell. His ear twitched in pain as he heard the wood around them creak violently. Then his eyes suddenly widen when he recognized the aura.

'_This aura...!' _he thought just as some black dogs appeared in front of them.

"It's mine!!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Chizuru gasped as she turned.

)O(O)O(

Negi and Asuna took a step back as the dogs crawled from the shadows.

"Hey, aren't those suppose to be Kotarou's?!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Get down!!" Negi yelled as they leaped at them. Negi use his staff to smack a few away and Asuna used some fighting techniques that Setsuna had taught her to defend herself. Negi grunted as he was pushed back by two.

'_These guys are a whole lot stronger than when Kotarou uses them! Then again everything here is stronger. Why...?'_ Then he let out a sudden cry as he was attacked from behind. The wolf let out a low growl as it's teeth sank into the flesh of Negi's shoulder.

"Negi!! Ahh!" Asuna screamed as a wolf bit her leg.

"Asuna!!" He threw the wolf off him and rushed towards Asuna, but his path was blocked by more dogs that appeared in front of him. Asuna meanwhile grabs a large rock and uses it to knock the dog off her leg. Then despite the pain in her leg, she stands and continues to fight until she is knocked back into the Hatter's tree. She out a low moan as her body surged with pain.

"Dammit...!" she cursed.

'_What can I do?'_

)O(O)O(

Kotarou and Chizuru stared at the dogs as they appeared.

"Katarou-kun, are those your--" Chizuru didn't get to finish that for just then Kotarou yanked her up violently as he yelled,

"Run!!" They did so, but the dogs seemed to be around every corner they turned.

'_I don't believe this!! Somewhere, someone is using __**my**__ spirits!!'_ Kotarou thought as he lead Chizuru through the maze. _'But who? That boy?' _Soon they came to a dead end that blocked by a door.

"Please tell me that's not locked!" Kotarou yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Chizuru cried as she jiggled the knob.

'Come on! Oh, please!' she thought as she desperately pulled at it. Kotarou whipped around as he the hounds come closer.

"Move!" he said as he gently pulled Chizuru aside and kicked the door open (Why didn't he do that earlier?). Then he grabbed Chizuru and rushed inside before he whipped the door closed just as the dogs leaped.

)O(O)O(

"Ugh!!" Negi cried as a hound slashed his back. He fell before Hatter, who looked as if nothing was happening before him. Negi then notices that Asuna had been knocked out some how and blood was dripping from her head. He pulled her into his arms as the hounds surrounded them. Not knowing what else to do, he reached out toward the man who looked as if he had just died. "Please... Help us!" he begged. "We'll be killed if this keeps us!" The Hatter stare down at him before saying,

"So what? Dying... isn't so bad compared to what else could happen." He looked away from the young boy in front of him. "It's not so bad is it..." Negi couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and punched the Hatter hard across his paper white skin.

"Snap out of it!!" he yelled. "You're the Mad Hatter! You shouldn't be talking like this! I understand you must be hurt and suffering, but you can't just give here and now! The Alice you say you want to dream about so bad wouldn't want you to be like this! In fact if your 'Alice' is who I think she is, I know she wouldn't!" The hounds were cautious as they surrounded the tree. It was as if they were afraid to come near. Negi continued, "The Cheshire can told us to tell you that the Fifth Alice has returned!" At this something in the Hatter's eyes changed. As a spark of the long lost hope had suddenly sprang into his eyes. "If that Alice is Chizuru-san, then I know she wouldn't want you to be like this! I know it! Because that the kind of person she is." The hounds suddenly let out a violent snarl which made Negi whip his head around fearfully. It would seem the hounds had finally gathered enough courage to approach them now. Negi was so terrified that this would be the end for them, that he didn't hear the mutters behind him.

"She's returned...?" The Hatter mutter mumbled as his dark changing hair covered his eyes. "After what happened the last time...? After I told her to never come back?" He started to laugh as the hounds all leaped them. "She's madder than I thought!!" he said as a dark energy burst from him. The energy alone seemed to destroy the hounds and they vanish as The Mad hatter literally ripped himself from the tree that held him prisoner for so long. Negi let out a little yelp as his blood splurted everywhere.

"Why... she's almost as mad as a Hatter." The Mad Hatter said as he picked up his hat and placed it upon his head.

)O(O)O(

Kotarou felt the wood bend as the dogs rammed up against it. After a few minutes however the banging stopped. They both their breaths as they waited, but nothing happened. They let relieved sighs as they let their bodies relax.

"My, that was almost too close!" Chizuru said as she placed a hand to her heart.

"Tell me about it. Man, I never thought I'd be running from my own spirits." Kotarou said as he walked over to her. "You okay?"

"Who are you and why do you pursue me to this deserted place?" a voice said out of no where.

I know this is shorter than the others, but this seemed to be a good place to stop. Anyway, check out the vid I made for this fic! I drew it up myself! The link is on my homepage!

Reviews make me want to get out the chapters out faster!


End file.
